Second Choice
by PinkTypewritter
Summary: Integra is dying and Seras realize her unrequired love for Alucard; so she decides to leave Hellsing after 50 years. trying to forget her former master and to find happiness or at least a reason to live, she starts traveling the world... but in one of her travels she finds someone who was supposed to be dead
1. Chapter 1

**well i did this fanfic because we need more Seras x Capitan stories, i really love the pairing :) so enjoy and review!**

.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.

She never felt this way, she never experimented this kind of pain.

It felt like she was empty, her chest was heavy and she felt like a massive cannon had pierced her stomach.

She have been walking into Integra's room when she heard the thoughts of her former master:

"_I love her"_

She knew that those words weren't for her, but for Integra; and that was making her upset.

All those years and now, when Integra was dying, he finally was declaring his love.

And now after all those years, Seras finally realized that she loved her master.

She thought it was pretty stupid; but why did it hurt so much knowing that alucard loved Integra?

Well, the relationship between alucard and her was always difficult to label.

The master-fledging thing was clear, but beyond that she didn't know what exactly they were. She knew that alucard cared for her (not in the same way as Integra, of course) but it was difficult to know what kind of "love" was. It was that he cared for her in a fatherly way? Or maybe like when you do something pretty and you are very proud of that thing, and you just want to show it to everyone way? Or maybe like in a friendly way?

Well, she was sure about something, he didn't love her in "that" way.

And the worst part was that she came to realize her love for Alucard after he say it to another woman. A woman who was in the brink of death. Sir Integra was dying, she had been diagnosed with lung cancer (I can't imagine why) and she was going to die in less than 2 months.

Her head was a mess; why would alucard confess to Integra when she was about to die? Why not early, when she was younger, beautiful…and most importantly, not with a foot in the grave? Maybe, it was just a trick so she would accept to become a vampire… but, if alucard really loved her, then it would make sense to convert her into a vampire…so they would stay together for the eternity…

Damn! It was hard to accept the reality, they loved each other, and who was her to say otherwise?

She knew it, she knew from the beginning that they liked each other, but she always keep the hope that they would never say anything, after all that love was forbidden. And deep inside her, she ALWAYS knew that she loved alucard; but again she hoped to just get over it.

She knew that the love she had for her master would never be returned, either because he could not love, or because he already loved Integra.

She didn't know what was sadder; her unrequited love, or the fact that Integra was dying. She loved Integra like a big sister, they had spend 30 years together working against the FREAKS and other supernatural creatures. They used to have each other, just the two of them.

Now she was jealous of Alucard, and at the same time of Integra. And at the same time she was furious with Alucard.

Why she was furious? Well, months ago they were on a mission, nothing was out of normal. She was walking past a church when she heard a scream. When she approached she let a gasp scape her lips at the sight in front of her:

It was like she had traveled back in time to 50 years in the past, to that night in cheddar. A boy was held by his neck, by a vampire, and at the entrance of the church was alucard pointing his gun to the vampire (and the boy, who was a human shield).

"_Oh my god he's going to shoot that boy!"_ was the first thing she thought; because well, she had been in the same situation 50 years ago. But then in mere seconds, alucard teleported next to the vampire and shoot him in the head. The boy fell to his knees and was apparently crying; Alucard told him something and then he exit the church.

She was shocked, she always suspected that Alucard could have save her that night in cheddar; but she always keep telling to herself that there was no other option, that he killed her just to save her, because he cared. But now, she couldn't keep lying to herself.

It was a mystery why he converted her, she just could imagine the reasons. But now, it really didn't matter anymore, she was a vampire and long time ago she accepted it, she never rejected it. But now she just keep wondering if Alucard shot her on purpose.

Until one day she decided to confront him.

She asked him, if he shot her on purpose, if it was the only option to kill her just to exterminate the FREAK. And most importantly, why did he turn her?

"_Yes, I could have save you… but I didn't…. and I have my reasons as to why I turned you."_

"_I want to know why" Seras demanded._

"_Police girl, do you regret your option?"_

_Seras lost it. HER option?! It was never her option, it was always his! He took her live on purpose! But why!? Because he was bored!? because he wanted to make Integra jealous?! ….because, maybe, just maybe, he felt something for her?!_

"_Don't fucking change the subject!" Seras yelled at him._

_Seras was thrown in the wall, grabbed by the neck._

"_Remember who the master is in here, Seras" he hissed in seras face._

"_You are not my master anymore!" Seras yelled as tried to free her neck from his grip._

"_But I am still your older, and I don't answer to you!... my reasons will stay with me." he growled so near her face, that their noses almost touched._

_With that, he throw her to the door._

_Seras got up, defeated. Even if she was burning with hate, she knew that fighting him will be worthless. She was still young, and wasn't a match for him._

_Seras opened the door and exit Alucard's chambers, but not without her last words:_

"_Now I regret it."_

And that, that just make her feel worse; she felt angry, depressed, dumb and most importantly betrayed. Since that day she changed.

She just keep daydreaming about the reasons as to why Alucard decided to turn her into a vampire; maybe that's one of the reasons of her new discovered love for Alucard. It was kind of sick if you think about it; the thought of the great Dracula, falling in love with a silly blonde police girl; so he kill her, and then convert her, just to spend the eternity with her.

These thoughts were gone as fast as they came. Maybe he did it just to make Sir Integra jealous, maybe it was just bloodlust, maybe he knew about the upcoming war, maybe, maybe, maybe….

She was tired of thinking, her head was a mess.

So she decided that she couldn't live like this anymore; no more doubts, no more jealousy, no more teasing, no more heartache…. No more nothing.

She will start a new live.

She had no bounds to anyone anymore; sir Integra was almost dead and she was released many years ago from her master. She was a free vampire and a very powerful one (not that she really cared about power).

She was nearing her bedroom when she felt her master presence behind her.

"Yes master?" she speak without turning.

"Sir Integra wishes to speak with you."

And then he was gone.

Seras returned from where she came from, and walked to Sir Integra bedroom.

"You wished to speak with me sir?" Seras say at the moment she enters the room.

Integra looks at her, with a longing look, and then she lets an audibly sigh escape her lips.

"Seras…"

"Yes sir?"

"Please don't call me sir; I am on my deathbed and I wish to speak sincerely to you. No more formalities" she says in a tired voice but with a small playful smile.

Seras can't take it anymore, her mask breaks and can't help the tears in her eyes and the frown in her brows.

"Come here child" Integra says as she pats her left side of the bed.

Seras walks to Integra and sits beside her. Integra looks at her and can't help but to chuckle a little at the picture in front on her. Seras looks so innocent and small, so full of sadness and fear. Integra can't help but to find funny, that this girl may look pure and innocent, but she knew better to be fooled by her innocents looks. she knew that Seras could be a killing machine, a weapon of mass destruction, a wolf in sheep's clothing, you name it. But she also knew that Seras would never be a monster.

Maybe at the beginning she thought about her as a monster (more like a baby lion, because it can be cute now but when they grow up they can break your neck and eat you.) but after the events of Millennium and the 30 years living and working together, she realized that Seras, no matter what, would never be a monster.

And Integra suspected that maybe that's why Alucard turned her; because even if she was one of the most powerful creatures in the world, Seras would never hurt someone without good reason. That unbreakable will about doing the right thing and help the ones who need it, was what intrigued Alucard.

She loved Seras like a sister, or like the child she never had.

Integra took her cheek and cleaned her bloody tears.

"Don't cry, you knew this was inevitable; I'm a human after all."

"But si- … Integra, I-I'm gonna miss you a lot." Seras was now sobbing.

"I know, but I always be with you… you will never be alone."

Then Integra bent forward to hug her. Seras started to cry harder and clung to Integra's clothing.

"Don't die!" Seras cried between sobs, making her sound like a little girl.

Integra started to caress her hair and whisper words of comfort. Moments later Seras was better and began to break the embrace.

Seras looked up to Integra and smiled to her, a sad but beautiful smile. A smile that meant that she was grateful for everything. A smile that meant a goodbye.

"I will never forget you, and I will always be grateful for the love and care you gave me."

Now it was Integra turn to shed some tears.

They hugged again, this time just enjoying each other touch and saying everything but at the same time nothing.

They break apart and Integra notices that the sky is lighter and the stars are fading away.

"Go to rest Seras; and don't cry for me. Grant to this old lady a last wish, and smile."

Seras started to feel the tears forming in her eyes, but she gave to Integra, one last bright smile.

"Goodnight Integra Hellsing."

"Goodnight Seras Victoria."

* * *

Seras tried to sleep but she couldn't.

She felt so guilty for feeling jealousy.

After 3 hours, more or less. She decided that it was the right moment to flee. It was early in the morning and Alucard, as well as Integra, were sleeping.

Seras took a back pack and started packing the few things that she had. Her laptop, books, jewelry and a few clothes; surprisingly everything fit in the backpack. It was kind of sad.

"_Fifty years in a backpack"_ Seras thought sourly.

She was tempted to leave a goodbye note; but decided against it. She felt that if she leave something behind they would be able to find her, that, if someone really care about her leaving. The only person that she was sure, cared, was almost dead; and she already said goodbye to her.

And for her master… well she didn't know. She never and would never know about her former master; he was an enigma and she decided that she would not be the person to solve it or even try to understand him. It was so confusing and she felt so pathetic, even after everything she still loved him.

She was angry with him, but at the same time she wanted him, she wanted him to beg her to stay, to tell her that he loved her, that they would spend the eternity together, that all this it was just a misunderstanding…

She need it to stop thinking about that, she need it to leave now.

With one last look and a silent goodbye to her room and coffin, she opened the door and took her leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! first of all, i wanted to thanks for the reviews, and second, i apologize for the ****spelling/grammatical mistakes,English is not my first language; if you see a mistake please tell me and it will be corrected. so enjoy the second chapter (in my opinion it's kinda boring, but necessary)**

* * *

Seras was walking down the street to the metro station, it was 7 o'clock and the sun just had disappeared behind the old buildings of the city of Brussels.

It have been 6 months since she left Hellsing; and 5 months since the dead of Sir Integra. She had woken one day screaming and crying.

Integra was thinking of Seras in her last moments.

Seras couldn't help but to feel like if she had betrayed her. Like if she had wounded Integra and leave her to bleed to dead.

She started to think that running away was a bad idea, not because she missed that damned place; in fact after leaving she realize that her existence was becoming routine, was becoming boring and dull, and grey. And the great Hellsing mansion was a place full of sad memories and mixed feelings. Of course she felt like a great weight had lifted off of her shoulders, a weight that was always there and with the time just became more and more heavy, but now, she felt free.

The reason as to why Seras felt it had been a bad idea, it was because of her conscience. She felt so guilty for leaving without telling Sir Integra, without saying a proper goodbye.

But there was no turning back; Integra was dead and resting in peace, she could no longer felt guilty, in fact, she should feel happy. She was free from that horrible place that just bring her bad memories. And she was free from that bastar-

Seras thoughts were interrupted, when someone shouted her name.

She turned around to see a girl jogging in her direction, waving a hand.

Seras sighed loudly, and smiled.

"What a coincidence eh? Are you heading to work?"

Seras observed the tall and skinny girl in front of her.

"Yes, I was just going to take the metro." She responded given her a warm smile.

"The metro? At this hour? It's pretty dangerous… Come, I will give you a ride!" the girl squeaked, taking Seras arm and dragging her thru the crowd.

"It's not that late, and besides, I can take care of myself." Seras told her.

Once in the car, Seras started to thinking about Audrey, and how annoying the girl could be sometimes. She was a good girl, but she never took a 'no' for an answer.

Audrey was her neighbor and the landlord of the small apartment complex where she lived. So it has its advantages to be her friend.

Oh, and she always was giving her rides… so she really couldn't complain.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Seras workplace; it was a pretty modern dancing club. Seras worked there all weekend, from 9 pm to 3 am; Seras was the bartender.

It was kinda funny how she got the job.

She was hunting near the park, when she heard a scream of help. When she got there she saw a guy trying to rape a girl.

Seras smirked cruelly.

"_Finally some food" _she thought, as she walked calmly to the struggling couple.

After a few moments the attacker noticed her, turning around, surprised. His reaction quickly changed, to one of surprise to one of pure malice. The guy turned fully to her, grabbing the other girl from the neck while pointing a gun to Seras.

"2 birds with one stone, eh?" the guy whispered, mostly to himself.

Seras just watched; waiting for a moment when to attack and separate the girl from the man's clutches. She just stared intently; with piercing red eyes. That just seemed to make the guy more and more nervous. She didn't know how many time they spend looking at each other, but the guy seemed agitated and afraid by each passing second.

Seras showed him, the pits of hell, his worst nightmare and the most traumatic event of his life…all of this with just one glance in her eyes.

Trying to get the picture out of his head; he clutched his head and stared screaming, falling to his knees and wetting his pants.

The girl was long forgotten by the guy. Seras turned her eyes to her.

"RUN!" Seras hissed harshly to the girl.

She didn't hesitated for a moment; with a last look to her attacker and her "savior" she took her leave.

Seras walked calmly to the guy, taking his chin in a vise grip.

"You are _pathetic_, and you're going to die slow and painfully." She told him.

Before he could even react to her words, he was already being drained from his life. His face contorted in a horrible expression of great pain and fear.

When Seras finished, she noticed two things. First, she wasn't hungry anymore (no shit Sherlock!), and second; she knew how to make a great variety of alcoholic drinks. It seemed like the guy was a bartender…well not anymore.

One week later, she got the guy's work. –Whose name was Mike or Miguel or something like that.-

Is not like Seras _needed _a job, but most like, _wanted_ a job. She felt that if she didn't keep her mind occupied, then she would start thinking of Alucard and Hellsing… and that always ended up badly.

After saying goodbye to Audrey, Seras entered to the club.

When she entered; she saw was the club owner, Nathan. Seras greeted him.

"Oh, Hi there babe! you arrived pretty early. did you wanted to spend some quality time with your boss?" Nathan say to Seras, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Seras just rolled her eyes. Nathan always joked like that with her, sometimes it reminded her of certain mercenary.

"Someone brought me, so it took me half the time."

"That someone...was it the tall brunette? are you sure you don't like girls?you are always hanging around together." Nathan say, halfheartedly.

Seras blushed a little and smack his arm playfully.

"ohmygod! of course not! i-i like boys! i should be changing, bye!" Seras responded, shocked and embarrassed by the thought of her kissing Audrey; after all she was still a virgin.

Before she could escape, Nathan called her.

"Seras wait! i was just joking!... and i need you to help me to take the delivery of today... if you don't mind of course." he say sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"where's Simon? he is always so punctual."

"I don't know...he doesn't respond to his cellphone; i think he just overslept."

"oh well, then sure." Seras agreed, smiling softly.

"you're an angel!... well then i should be going now! see you tomorrow!" Nathan said, waving a hand and walking through the doors.

Seras sighed and started heading to the back doors where every night they deliver all the groceries and supplies.

When she opened the door to the back alley, she felt cold shiver ran through her spine. she paused for a second trying to figure why she felt it. she scanned the alley, looking for any intruder; but find no one.

She took a seat in the foot of the stairs.

Moments later she started to feeling uneasy, as if someone was watching her. she looked around, but again saw nothing. she scanned the place again, but this time with her third eye, and then she felt it; for a split second (if not less) she felt a very powerful presence.

She stood up quickly, taking a defensive position; preparing herself to attack.

And then she felt the presence again...

" **Police girl.**"


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't put that disclaimer thing... but yeah we all know that i don't own Hellsing or his characters.**

* * *

NO NO NO!

She didn't hear that! It was her imagination. The guilt was making her listen to things.

But she could feel his presence, she could even feel him trying to pass her mental barriers. She didn't know what to do; how did he find her? WHY did he find her!? Why did he came back to her!?

Wasn't suppose that he will be mourning over Sir Integra's death? Wasn't suppose that she was nothing to him? Wasn't suppose that they no longer were master and fledging?

Hellsing was over! She didn't work there anymore, neither Alucard! What did he wanted?!

"_I know what he wants…he came to punish me, to make me suffer….to kill me…"_

Yes! That's what he wanted, he always liked to be dominant and in control and when he wasn't he would always get angry; and he was no longer in control of her, so that for sure bothered him. He was very possessive, she was his favorite toy and source of fun after all.

But not this time!

"_Fuck no!" _

She ran away from Hellsing, and she left behind her old self.

This time she will stand her ground, this time she would not obey his orders out of fear, this time she will fight him. She would rather die than bend to his will.

Seras took a deep breath and slowly turned, to where she could feel the piercing gaze of Alucard.

Alucard just reminded there, watching Seras; remembering the last words of Integra… her last will, her last breath, was dedicated to that small girl.

Integra begged him, yes, the great iron lady _begged_ him to search for Seras…

They knew the feelings they have for each other, and they silently confessed. But now it was too late, and even if they had time; Integra would never accept to become a vampire. It would have been the most hypocrite thing to do, she was the heir of an ancient organization that hunted vampires; and she becoming one of them, was not right.

And Integra knew, how much it pained Alucard, and she knew it wasn't a good idea to leave Alucard alone. She also knew that he was hurt and a little worried about Seras disappearance; even if he didn't show it. The years helped her to learn how to read Alucard, in fact it was pretty easy; his body and subtle face expressions screamed how he felt.

And of course she knew that Alucard deeply cared for the girl.

Of course he didn't demonstrated like everyone else, but she _knew._

She will always remember the day she confirmed her suspects.

Seras was in the shooting range, when one of the new soldiers started to talk –in a very obscene way- to her. Seras asked him to stop, but that just seemed to encourage his behavior. Seras just ignored him.

At the end of practice the guy cornered Seras and tried to convince her to accompany him on a date. Seras tried to refuse him but the guy keep insisting and he was starting to invade her personal space; when finally Seras snapped at him , the guy reaction was to grab her a boob and started to grope her.

Before Seras could even react, the guy was flying across the room landing in a wall, so hard, that the sound of his broken ribs echoed in the room.

Alucard was there, snarling at the guy and looking very angry. He turned sharply to Seras, grabbing her harshly from her wrist and transporting them to her chambers.

Integra was informed of this later that night. When she walked into Seras' room, she found the girl lying on the floor grabbing her head so hard that blood came out.

Alucard had punished Seras for leaving the guy to touch her.

Of course Integra had punished Alucard for being so harsh with Seras for something like that. When she questioned him, he just told her:

'_She's being too kind to those lowly humans, they will never respect her…she needs to stop acting like that. She's a powerful vampire, one of my blood; and I will not tolerate such lenient behavior.'_

Weeks later, Seras requested her freedom from Alucard.

Integra _knew_; so she told him, as her last request to take care of Seras; and not because Seras was weak and couldn't take care of herself; but mostly for the sake of both of them. Because once Alucard had told her that he didn't want to walk alone in the darkness anymore. And she just could imagine how lonely must be to live all those years without company. And Seras was special, Seras was someone who would never be corrupted…

Alucard remember hearing Integra's thoughts about his little police girl; and he couldn't deny that he felt something for the girl, even if he never say it aloud. After all this years working together Seras never changed, at least before the last months of Sir Integra's life.

She was different, she was less childish, more mature; but in essence she was the same cheerful and bright girl from 50 years ago. Always so caring and polite, and so warm…

At first it was annoying for Alucard, because he thought that those traits were an obstacle for her to grow as a vampire.

But after his 30 years absence; Alucard saw how powerful she was. What it took him over 100 years to learn and master, to Seras, just took her 30 years.

And even with all that power, she was the same Seras. And strangely, he was drawn to her for that.

After he came back, they spend more time together; playing chess, reading books, scaring the soldiers, and even once Seras convinced him to watch a movie.

But when they learned that Integra was going to die, everything change. He was always in a foul mood and Seras tried to cheer him up, but he always ended up screaming or punishing her.

And know he was curious as to why she left…. Was it too much the pain from Integra's death? Or did she leave because he treat her like that? Or maybe she was scared of what the round table was going to do to them?

She had left without saying goodbye, and she didn't leave a note; It was clear that she did not wanted to be found.

Finally Seras turned around, her now long hair moved wildly with the wind; the light reflected in her almost white hair and with the fog she looked ethereal.

Alucard also noted the frown in her face; confirming that in fact, she didn't wanted to be found.

"Police girl, it's been a-" Alucard started, but was interrupted by Seras.

"My name is Seras." she replied coldly.

Alucard raised his eyebrows; it was clearly that Seras was mad.

"Are you not happy to see your _master_?" Alucard grinned, making fun of his old title.

"No."

Alucard was surprised by the sharp answer, but didn't show it.

Seras just stared at him, waiting for the scolding. But after a few seconds, he was just standing there, grinning stupidly. She sighed, and turned around, hoping that maybe he was just there to make fun of her because he was bored or something; and maybe if she ignored him, he would go away.

Alucard growled, angry at being ignored.

"Look at me Seras." He say in a low and dangerous voice.

Seras just crossed her arms and started to wonder when the stupid deliver would arrive; she was a little nervous, not scared, but nervous. She knew that Alucard didn't liked to be ignored or disobeyed, and maybe he would start to act aggressively.

Alucard was losing his patience, but he wanted to know why Seras was being so sour with him. He transported himself in front of her and grabbed her chin, forcing her face to look up. Still Seras avoided looking him in the eyes. Which bothered Alucard more.

"Why you refuse to look at me, Seras?" he said to her, while tightening his grip.

Seras looked at him, trying with all her strength, to put all her hate in that look. And Alucard seemed to notice, because he instantly removed his hand from her chin, as if it burned.

Alucard recognized that look, because he once gave the same look to a sultan, when he was just a little human boy. He took a step back.

"Are you mad at me? Why?"

"I know that you shot me on purpose." Seras hissed; she was trying not to hit him in the face.

He didn't immediately knew, what was she talking about; and then tried to remember the times that he shot her… and then he realize that only one time he shot her on purpose.

Yes, he had killed her. He wasn't going to lie to her, but, neither was going to say it aloud; he was going to try and act as if was nothing. Well for him was nothing, in fact, he really saw the potential in her, he literally smelled the power in her, and he was curious to see if really an innocent girl like her could be THAT powerful as a vampire. And he was really surprised to see that he wasn't wrong.

"And?" Alucard responded to her casually. Seras didn't know if it was a question for her to continue, or just an expression to let her know that he didn't care.

Anyway, both options make her even angrier.

"…and?" she echoed in a whisper.

"And I could have LIVED a normal LIFE if it wasn't for you, fucking vampire!" she yelled making emphasis in the words lived and life.

"BUT NO! You! You had to kill me! And when I ask you why you did it, you just talk to me like I have 5 fucking years old!" Seras yelled in his face. And surprisingly Alucard was pretty calm.

"THAT'S WHY I AM MAD!" Seras was breathing heavily, even if she didn't need it.

Alucard wasn't really impressed, he knew that sooner or later she would realize the true.

"Are you done? Do you feel better now that you get it off your chest?" he said, in a bored manner.

Seras just watched him with wide eyes, shocked that he dismissed her so easily.

"_But of course! He killed people every day for over 500 years, why would he care about one more?" _Seras reminded herself sarcastically.

"Police girl, are you done? We have to go." Alucard told her, as he started to walk away down the alley.

"WE!? I'm going nowhere with you!" Seras walked back to the bar, but was stopped by a hand in her arm.

"You are going to come with me Seras." Alucard turned her, and hissed in her face.

"Why? I'm not your fledging anymore! And Hellsing exist no longer, I can do whatever I want!" She said, desperately trying to free her arm.

"Is that so Seras?" Alucard released her arm and unsheathed his Jackal, aiming to Seras head.

Seras narrowed her eyes, and snarled at him.

"Because Hellsing exist no longer, you no longer are under protection and I am a free vampire… I can kill you."

"…Then go ahead and kill me" She replied coldly, trying to think of a way to escape from him.

Alucard was half annoyed and half surprised, he was expecting for her to start begging him or something like that, she really was acting so cold and angry towards him; and he didn't like it a bit.

But his internal turmoil was interrupted when a dumpster hit him.

Seras ran and then transported herself to her apartment, but when she arrived she saw that someone had been there. Everything was a mess, as if they were looking for something.

"_Alucard!"_

That was the only name that came to her mind.

Realizing that she didn't have much time, she took the saved money from her hidden place, a few blood packs and a silver knife.

She was really angry and confuse, but mostly angry.

Why did he wanted to take her? And to where? And why he always was underestimating her? Well she will prove him wrong; she would make sure that he will not find her a second time.

She ran to the north border of the city and started to stab her arm with the silver knife.

Alucard once had told her that if a vampire was low in blood, dying or not using his powers at all, then other vampires would not be able to locate him.

So she was leaving her blood and scent in the north border, so she could gain some time and travel to Paris. She was going to be in her weakest, but it will be impossible for Alucard to locate her.

When she finished, she was feeling quite sick, but started to walk down the street, looking for a taxi. After 10 minutes or so, she found one; she asked the driver to take her to the airport.

After arriving at the airport, she headed to the bathrooms; taking a small amount of blood, just to keep her on her feet.

When she finally passed all the security ports without being noticed and boarded the plane, she started to think of Alucard. He really was nuts if he thought that she would obey him just like that, with a snap of his fingers. She wanted nothing with him anymore, she just wanted to exist in peace.

And he would always saw her as the 'police girl' nothing more, nothing less. She just would be at his side resigning herself to be less than a clown? Just so the great No-Life king wasn't bored? Hell no!

"_Maybe… he really wanted to be with me? Because he really… no! He loved Integra…"_

With that thought in mind she stopped and forced herself to sleep, she already dedicated a lot of her energy, time and tears to that subject. It was time to accept the reality…and if Alucard found her again… then she would tell him everything, maybe then he would stop trying to take her with him.

Seras drifted to a dreamless sleep and hoped to find her happiness in the city of love.

* * *

**i updated this really fast because it's weekend.**

**And yes, she FINALLY will find someone special jajaja. so next chapter will have more captain Gunsche and Seras interaction (and less Alucard, until later chapters) **

**And their first meeting is based on the song "Hombre Lobo en Paris" by the Union; because i really like that song and it brings me childhood memories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**woo! chapter 4! And finally Hans is here!**

**At first i really didn't liked how the chapter was going... i'm not sure if hans is in character(and i don't know if the accent it's right), it was really hard to decide how they would react to see each other again... And in this Hans has a little crush on Seras since the war (that's why he wants to fight with her and at the end smiles) so that's why he is nice to her. so, enjoy, and if you see any mistakes please tell me.**

**I don't own Hellsing.**

* * *

She woke up exactly and hour later, when the plane was landing.

Seras didn't feel too well, but it was better now that she had slept a little; she needed to find a place to stay quickly, she was starting to smell the people around her…and they looked very appetizing.

She quickly took her small bag with her and left the plane.

Finally after 2 hours, she made it to downtown Paris.*

Seras knew how to speak French, but she had never been in Paris. So she started to walk aimlessly, admiring the beauty of the city, but suddenly she fell, hitting her face in the sidewalk. She was instantly aided by the people walking near her; Seras blushed and thanked the people.

She remembered that she needed to eat and rest, so she started to search for a hotel.

Minutes later she spotted a pretty decent place and entered. But when she was going to pay she realized her money was missing.

Seras swore loudly.

She could have hypnotized the receptionist but she was too weak try it; and she still had some of the change the taxi driver gave her, it was a lot less, but still something for a night or two in a hostel. The other option was to steal, but she didn't really liked to commit crimes against innocent people. She was too tired to try anything else, besides walking; and even that was starting to complicate.

After an hour or so of dragging herself around the busy city, she found a hostel.

The desk clerk noted her exhausted state and quickly, but amiably led her to her small room.

When she finally was left alone, she quickly grabbed the remaining blood packs and savagely tore them, drinking greedily. When she finished, she still was hungry, but at least she wasn't starving anymore.

Seras sighed, she looked around. The room was small and had an equally small bed, but it was all she needed for now; finally she lay down in the bed and fell asleep.

She woke up the next day. The sun was just beginning to set, but the sun wasn't really a problem for her and from time to time Seras enjoyed being outside in the daylight. Alucard never liked the sun but she found that it was just him; after spending months or even years without seeing the sunlight, she found very endearing to go out in the middle of the day and take a walk.

Seras got up from the bed and took a bath, while making a mental list of thing she needed to do.

First she needed to hunt, she was really hungry; an then... well she didn't know what would be her next move; maybe find a job or a better place to stay.

The first places where Seras looked for her victims, where on nightclubs or bars; beacuse at least one person in the crowd was already a criminal or was thinking in commiting a crime, and those were the ones Seras hunted. She was feeding but at the same time she was helping by killing the bad guys... or that's what she liked to think.

Seras walked out of the hostel and looked at the sky; it was twilight, and the lingering clouds from the rain gave a beatiful scenery. she took a deep breath; remembering that once, a long time ago, Pip had told her about sunsets in Paris.

Making her thoughts aside, she started to make her way to the nightclubs zone; keeping herself in the shadows of the alleys, and jumping from building to building.

Minutes later it started to rain really hard, and Seras was forced to seek shelter in a nearby Cafe.

The place was larger then it appeared, it was rustic but cozy, and it smelled like wood and coffee...and other smell she couldn't place, but she just dismissed it.

Seras seated herself in the bar and ordered a coffee. she couldn't drink it, but the smell was pleasant.

It wasn't until moments later that she could feel the piercing gaze of someone behind her.

She turned around slowly, and saw a man seated in a far corner of the place; even seated, Seras could see that the man was very tall. He was dressed with a brown jacket, black jeans and a cap of the same color.

The cap covered half of his face, but still Seras knew that he was looking at her.

She also noticed the color of his hair, it was silver.

She was starting to feel really nervous, even if she couldn't look him in the eye, she could_ feel_ his eyes on her and it was nerve wracking.

And sudenly, the man moved his head upwards.

The face she saw was of a person she supposedly had killed fifty years ago: the Nazi werewolf from Millennium.

Seras gasped loudly and turned her head abruptly to her cup of coffee.

She was beyond shocked and scared. she wanted to believe that maybe it was because she hadn't drank blood or maybe the fear of Alucard finding her was so great that her mind was playing her tricks...she was becoming paranoid.

Both options depressed her more.

So she turned her head aroud again, hoping that it was just a hallucination.

But she saw the same man, watching her intently.

Seras calmly rose from her chair, paid for her coffee and left the place. When she crossed the doors she started to run as fast as her starved body could.

She was one hundred percent sure that she was totally nuts; that she had lost her mind, her paranoid was so great that she had started to revive old memories and faces from the past; maybe that was normal in old vampires? maybe that's why Alucard behaved so aggressively?...she was convinced that she was going to start hearing voices in her head soon...

"_V__ait!"_

Seras almost tripped when she suddenly stopped. It had already started! She was hearing things!

She started to run again but when she turned a corner, she stopped abruptly. Not very far away from her was a big white wolf, his eyes a bright red; and it was as big as a horse... if not bigger.

"_i von't hurt you."_

That voice again!... It was then that Seras remembered that she wasn't using her powers and so any creature with the ability to communicate telepathically could access her head. How could she have forgotten that?... clearly the werewolf had heard her internal rambling about bein- Wait! The werewolf! He was the werewolf from 50 years ago!

Seras started to hyperventilate; now she was being chased by her former master and the nazi werewolf. This was the cherry on the cake.

When the massive wolf began to move forward, she instinctively took a step forward.

Seras began to back away, so absorbed in looking at the white wolf that she didn't notice the car that was coming her way.

she fell on the pavement unconscious and with a bleeding wound on her head. the driver of the car immediately got out of the car to see if the girl was fine. she had came out of nowhere and the poor man had no time to stop. but before he could reach the unconscious girl, a tall, scary looking man took his shoulder, and shook his head.

The big man picked the girl bridal style and walked down the street, leaving a very bewildered Parisian.

* * *

Seras woke up with an horrible headache, but even more horrible empty stomach. She just stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, until she noticed that the ceiling was now made of wood, and had a rusty chandelier; that wasn't the ceiling of her room. The shriek of a door opening alarmed her, she quickly moved her head, but immediately rejected it after a sharp pain spread all over her head.

She shut her eyes tightly and clenched her head with both hands.

When the pain passed and she opened her eyes, there, in the door stood the captain from Millennium; he was looking at her with wide eyes and holding a tray with a cup. He seemed surprise of finding her awake

Then Seras remembered what had happened, and in what situation she was now. She was a prisoner.

Seras narrowed her eyes and growled to the stoic man in the door.

She felt so dumb for letting herself being captured by someone that she supposedly had already killed, and the worst thing was that they didn't even had a proper fight! She was hit by a car! SHE had been defeated by a car!... ugh, she blamed Alucard for appearing in her life again, it was his fault that she had been without blood in her system and so very weak.

Well she was still alive, so maybe he wanted something from her? Maybe he wanted to torture her? To take revenge for trying to kill him once? Or maybe revenge for his comrades?

But... she wasn't restrained... in fact she was In a very comfy bed, and even in her weakened state she could put a fight. She just had been captured because she was distracted... but still, she was curious as to why he captured her.

"What do you want from me?" Seras hissed, trying not to flinch by the sound of her voice.

He just blinked, and tried to walk to her; but Seras growled and he immediately stopped.

That was weird for Seras... was he afraid of her? Or maybe he was trying to be nice? But why didn't he answer!? Seras just glared at him, daring him to try and approach even further.

"What are you playing at!? Answer me!" Seras tried to sound intimidating.

The tall man pointed at his throat and shook his head.

"You can't speak?"

He nodded once.

"oh..." Seras looked a little disappointed... but then she remembered that the other night she had heard a voice in her head.

"_now tell me what do you want from me!"_ Seras screamed in his head, and saw how he frowned a little.

"_I... don't really vant nothing from you..." _His voice was so deep and smooth... and it kinda relieved a little her throbbing head...

Wait, what? He didn't want anything from her? He wasn't going to try and kill her? Or torture her?

"_Then why you captured me?" _Seras asked him, now a lot much calmer, but more confused.

He raised an eyebrow, and looked her up and down; as if saying '_are restrained in some way?_'

"_nein, I brought you vith me because you vere unconscious... und I vanted to thank you."_ he explained to her, all the time wearing his poker face.

"_you._" Seras pointed him. _"thank ME?" _Then she pointed at herself.

"ja." Was his answer.

"But why?"

He looked at her, as if thinking of his next move. He left the tray on a table next to the door and left the room.

Seras was even more confuse now. She was not sure what to think of him...and how the hell was he alive? She remembered watching him burst in blue flames... but she didn't stayed to watch the whole thing, Sir Integra was waiting for her so she leaved. But how? She had put a silver tooth in his heart!

And why did he wanted to thank her?... before Seras could ask herself more questions, the former captain entered the room.

When Seras looked up, he was with his left hand open and in the center of his palm was something. He nodded towards the small object, implying that she could take it.

The small object was almost broken, a thin cable holding the two pieces togheter. It wasn't very large, maybe 2 inches long. It was clearly a broken chip, a FREAK chip.

"so... this is a chip?" Seras asked, trying to figure it out by herself what that little chip meant.

"_Zat chip vas in my chest, very close to my heart... vhen you hit me with the silver tooth, you broke the chip._"

He saw the expression on her face, telling him to continue.

"_I vas captured by Millennium, und they put zat chip on me. To control me._"

"_Vhen you broke the chip, it failed to fully exterminate me. I vas very veak, but I survived._"

His eyes flashed red for a moment and looked at the distance.

"_und I vas finally free..._" he whispered.

Seras wasn't sure why would he wanted to thank her...it wasn't her intention to free him, she had wanted to kill him in fact. But honestly she was relieved, at least he wasn't trying to avenge Millennium, all the opposite. But it could be a trap...maybe he was trying to trick her, and make her believe that he was good now...

He took the cup from the tray and handed it to her. The cup -that it's more like a soup bowl- was full of warm blood.

Seras squeaked from happiness for finally having something to eat. She drank the whole bowl in less then a second. The blood tasted different, in fact, the taste was more strong then any other blood she had ever taste, it was as good as a virgin's blood, but at the same time they were completely different flavors; it was really delicious.

Seras sighed and looked at him shyly, handing him the bowl and mumbling a thanks, a very long and awkward silence filled the room.

Now she felt really weird and didn't know if she should treat the former Nazi as a friend or foe. And she wanted to know more about how he survived and ended living in Paris...and she still didn't know his name, that would be a good start for conversation.

"So... what's your name?" Seras asked sweetly, sounding childlike.

He looked at her for a moment an then smiled. It was the same smile he had when Seras defeated him. Seras internally gasped, he looked very young and handsome when he smiled like that... almost innocent.

"_My name is Hans Gunsche."_


	5. Chapter 5

**hey! i change the cover! it's Seras as Carrie and Integra as Reinhardt. It doesn't has to do anything with the story but it was a gift from a friend, i already ask her to do me one with Seras as San (Princess Mononoke) riding Hans in his wolf form :3**

* * *

"Well my name is Seras Victoria... but I guess you already know that." She said sheepishly.

Hans just nodded, and looked at her. He enjoyed watching her, she was so small and cute. She looked the same as fifty years ago, well, her hair was longer now; it reached her waist.

He remembered the first time he met her. Even when she was just a fledgling she was really strong, she was someone worthy to fight.

Hans had watched her growing as a vampire since she was converted until the war *; and he sympathized with her. When he was turned into a werewolf it was really hard to accept his true nature, he had hurt his beloved ones and he didn't even remember. It was pretty hard to control his inner beast, but after years of training he finally tamed his wildest self.

So he knew how hard it must had been for Seras to drink the blood.

Seras tried to stand up, but her legs gave up and she fell back on the bed. She groaned and tried again, but her body was still very weak. Hans walked towards her and offered his hand to her. She shook her head denying the offered help, but she gave up in trying to stand up.

"Are we in Paris?" Seras asked. She didn't hear the sounds of the city, maybe he took her to other place.

"_Nein, ve are in Pont de Magny in Eperrais... zat's 2 hours away from Paris." _

"You live here?"

"_Ja."_

The awkward silence returned and both of them felt really uncomfortable; Seras wanted to ask him about how he survived, but maybe he would get mad or would tell her nothing; and he was being nice to her, he easily could have just leave her when she was hit by the car... maybe she could ask him why he followed her, and in his wolf form; that really freak her out.

She was about to ask but at the same time he said something, none of them hearing what the other had said, and leaving an even more awkward silence.

"You first." Seras talked a few seconds later, with a little blush in her cheeks and looking away.

"_Ja...Vhy are you running away from Hellsing?"_

At first Hans wasn't sure to ask her, but he had hear her thoughts about being found by her master, and he was really curious. Did she had betrayed Hellsing? If so, he really wanted to know.

Hans watched as Seras frowned and huffed. For a moment he thought that she wasn't going to answer him, but then, she spoke.

"Hellsing...is gone, Sir Integra is dead, and she didn't have any children. So the Hellsing bloodline is gone. I don't work there anymore... it's just that..."

Seras took a deep breath and continued.

"Alucard-"

Seras stopped when she heard Hans snort.

Hans and Alucard had met each other a long time ago, even before world war II or the battle of London; And Hans never really liked him, Alucard always thought so highly of himself. And every time they met it end up in a fight. He wouldn't blame her if she was running away just because of Alucard, he was someone you just don't want to spend the eternity with.

Seras raised an eyebrow. Did Hans hated Alucard?

"Didn't you said that you were forced into Millennium? It clearly seems that you don't like Alucard."

"_Ja. I vas forced into Millennium, but Your master and I know each other even before zhat... I never really liked him."_ Hans crossed his arms and looked a little annoyed.

"Well, I already answered you, now you answer me. And Alucard is not my master anymore!" Seras added the last part quickly, she really hated the tittle now.

Hans just nodded, but then he remembered that she was going to say something about Alucard.

"_Vait, you vhere saying something about Alucard?"_

Seras groaned. She didn't wanted to talk about Alucard, it always brought her unwanted memories. But she guessed that if she answered his questions, he would do the same.

"I was living in Brussels. He showed up one day and tried to take me with him, but I refused... and then he threatened to kill me! just because I didn't want to go with him!... He's and idiot." Seras looked away and pouted.

It was a little bizarre, it felt like she was giving personal information... to a former enemy. but at the same time she felt very comfortable in his presence...it was a little awkward at first, yes, but she didn't felt fearful, or nervous. Like when she was a fledgling, she hated to be alone with Alucard, he really intimated her.

But with Hans was different. She was curious, she wanted to know about him; and he seemed curious about her too.

Maybe it was because they weren't in the middle of a war.

Back then, the two of them just fought because they were following orders, not because they hated each other.

But now, neither were longer under the orders of someone else. They were free to do as they pleased.

Hans knew that that was just the tip of the iceberg. He had saw glimpses of her memories back in Paris but didn't pondered more, it wasn't his place to demand such personal information from her.

"Well then...you. how did you survive?... I mean, after the battle I personally searched the whole city for remaining FREAKS... how did I miss you?" Seras whispered the last words and narrowed her eyes. It was a hit to her pride to know that she hadn't kill the werewolf, that she had had just a lucky strike, beginner's luck...

"I can show you." Hans said, taking a step towards her, waiting for her approval.

Seras eyed him carefully. She knew what he wanted to do, and it meant that he could have complete access to her mind -but equally her- so she was pondering about let him do it. But again, she remembered that if he had wanted to hurt her, then he would have already done it.

Seras nodded and closed her eyes, waiting for the connection to be made.

Seras felt how he gently placed his fingers in her forehead, not even a second later she felt like electricity spreading trough her head, it wasn't unpleasant, all the contrary. And then, she was Hans Gunsche; a 250 years old werewolf, with third-degree burns all over his body.

She couldn't feel the pain, he obviously blocked that part; and she was thankful for that...

_Hans was dragging himself out of all the wreckage, wondering why he wasn't dead, why didn't the chip burned him to ashes, or the exploding zeppelin didn't teared him to pieces. All he wanted was to find a worthy opponent and die in battle; he just couldn't see himself dying in other way._

_And he had found a worthy opponent, she was rookie; but she was extremely powerful...and beautiful. And she was fighting out of duty, not because she enjoyed war, like the major; or enjoyed killing humans, like her master. She was there serving loyally to her human master and country; a good soldier fighting for the right reasons. _

_And he liked that, because dying at the hands of an enemy meant to lose to someone he hated. That's why she chose the Draculina to be the one to kill him. _

_But he wasn't dead._

_He didn't know how much time passed or how far he dragged himself out of the flames, when he heard someone yelling behind him. He tried to turn around, but the pain was unbearable and he was starting to lose consciousness. He was brought to the real world when he felt being touched and then moved. He tried to show his discontent by growling and jerking away, but he was very weak to do that._

_He tried to focus in his surroundings and saw 3 men trying to lift him up. Hans started to panic._

_They had recognized him and know they were taking him prisoner. He didn't want to be a prisoner anymore, he was tired of following orders from people he despised; to be forced to kill innocents._

_So he was in a dilemma; be forced to serve against his will... or die._

_He never liked the idea of killing himself, but this time he just couldn't continue. It was freedom or dead. With these toughs in mind he fell in a deep sleep, hoping to never wake up._

_Unfortunately, he woke up._

_Hans was lying on his left side, facing a cabinet of medical supplies. He noted that he wasn't on a room, but on a tent, a white tent. He sat up and looked around, he saw that there was grass on the floor; the space was very small, it wasn't even a room, just a division made with white sheets._

_He recognized this as a improvised infirmary__.*_

_Suddenly he heard voices, heading to where he was._

_Hans rapidly lay himself down, closed his eyes and relaxed his breathing, faking to be asleep._

_Now the voices were behind the curtains; it was a man and a woman, they were talking about a patience._

"_I came this morning and he wasn't here... did they change him?... is the poor dead?" the voice was from an elderly woman, and sounded worried._

"_Well I wasn't informed of any change, or death... but I can't really tell, right know everything is a mess. People are trying to find their familiars, and we are trying to save as many as we can't. The sure thing is that he was already dead and they gave to other patience the bed." the second voice, clearly coming from a man, spoke tiredly._

"_Well, it was a miracle that after severe burns he was still alive, and he even made it through the surgery... it's a shame." the old woman said sadly but with an air of finality._

_The conversation changed to other subject and the couple continued walking._

_Hans was trying to figure out what was happening; he already knew that he was on a infirmary, but judging by the conversation and that there wasn't anyone warding him, it was clear that they didn't recognize him._

_He opened his eyes and looked at his hands and lower body. He was completely healed. _

_It was then that he put two and two together._

_They must have brought him to the "hospital", thinking that he was a victim from the battle. Then they removed the silver tooth from his chest. He must have healed without anyone notice it so now that he wasn't completely burn no one recognized him.._

_A smile crept slowly to his lips. _

_He was finally free. After all, the little Draculina had really freed him._

Slowly, Seras opened her eyes; a single blood tear sliding down her cheek.

She certainly didn't had felt the pain from his wounds; but she had felt each and every one of his emotions. Now she knew why he was so thankful towards her. Being a prisoner in your own body was one of the most horrible things to live.

But the shed tear wasn't from his sadness, but for his happiness. The feeling of being alive and free.

Seras quickly cleaned her face and gazed up to Hans, offering him a warm smile; smile that meant sympathy and understanding.

"_It must have been really hard... I-I'm sorry. No one deserves that." _Seras spoke quietly in his mind; apologizing for almost killing him 50 years ago.

"_Nein, don't apologize; I vanted to die... but thanks to you I am alive and free... and anyway, you didn't know that I vas a prisoner." _Hans responded, giving her a little smile.

For a few moments, they just stared at each other eyes; both admiring each other faces, assimilating, thinking.

Fifty years ago, when Seras fought against Hans, she recalled his eyes; they were lifeless, Dull and empty. Seras always had felt that something was off about him. She would have never guessed that it was because he was forced to that horrible mockery of army.

It was really sad, to spend almost a century as a prisoner in your body, unable to do anything but to wait for death.

The moment was break when Seras' stomach growled loudly.

Seras eyes widened, and a blush appeared in her cheeks. She hid her face in her hands and groaned.

Hans eyebrows rose and blinked at her; so she was still hungry? Well she still looked very sick, even after drinking a whole bowl of blood.

Seras looked up when she heard the rustling of fabric.

Hans was taking his jacket off. He rolled his left sleeve up to his elbow and bit into his wrist, drawing blood. He extended his hand to her, offering the blood.

Seras backed away, further into the bed and whimpered; she could feel her fangs elongating.

Is not like she wasn't hungry or was afraid of him; but drinking blood from a living being was something very intimate. And for the one being drained it could be only two options: you could feel excruciating pain...or great pleasure and ecstasy.

And she certainly didn't want him to feel any of those things, or at least not being _her_ the one making him feel _that_ way.

"What are you doing!?" She asked him, obviously panicked.

"_You are hungry, take mein blood."_

"No!... why are you-... look, I' m fine ok? I should be going now... th-thanks for everything." Seras rose from the bed with a little effort, but this time her legs didn't wobble.

She also noted how tall was Hans. Of course she knew that he was very tall, but being face to face with his chest was a good reminder.

When she crossed the door she saw a big hallway; there was a painting in the ceiling of a night sky with a full moon, and a big white chandelier. The floor was made of marble and there was a big fire place. They were white marble columns too.

Seras was dumbfounded. This guy lived in a mansion, she never expected such luxury.

When she finally recovered from the shock, she saw that Hans was waiting for her at the bottom of a grand white staircase.

"The exit is upstairs?" Seras asked with a disbelieving look.

"_Ja, this vas a vampire mansion, ve are underground."_Hans said, climbing the stairs with Seras following.

"Oh... and what happened with them?" Seras asked; she already suspected the answer, but still she wanted to hear it from him.

Hans stopped and turned to look her dead in the eye. His blue eyes watching menacingly "_I killed them."_ he turned and continued up the staircase.

Seras shivered; but not from fear... but for excitement. It wasn't a foreign feeling for her; the promise of a good fight always made her feel alive. The rush of adrenaline was as good as warm fresh blood.

"So...you don't like vampires?" Seras was surprised that he didn't hesitated to tell her the true.

"_Nein."_ Hans opened a door and waited for Seras to enter first. They continued walking trough a corridor.

"Then, why would you help me?" Seras asked, arching an eyebrow.

They reached another door, and entered. They were on what appeared a lounge room, it looked like a normal modern house; a black carpet, a coffee table with some pictures, a black couch and a big plasma T.V. Occupied the place.

"_I already told you. I owe you, you saved me" _Hans answered casually, as if commenting the weather.

"Hans, wait." Seras stopped and waited for him to turn around and face her. This was so weird for her; the way he behaved towards her, it was nice of him but it really freak her out.

Hans turned around.

"You don't owe me anything... back then I wasn't trying to save you, I was trying to kill you. And I am grateful for the blood and your hospitality... but you don't owe nothing." Seras voice was harsh at the beginning but it softened at the end. She did not wanted to be rude.

Hans just looked impassive as always.

This girl was really stubborn; did she even know anything about werewolves? Or at least wolfs? She didn't just freed him, but she defeated him.

Of course he wasn't fighting on all his potential, if he didn't had the chip back then, he could easily have killed her; but still, she had won fair and square. So now she was the alpha.

Hans knew that that didn't really count if you weren't a werewolf but he had his own moral code; if someone defeated him then they could do anything they wish to him. Just like Millennium had won in capturing him...even If he later regretted that decision.

So he would just play along, he was still in debt with her even if she didn't want it. He would just tell her that, sure, it was fine.

"_Ok, __madchen."_ Hans smirked and turned around.

Seras didn't liked one bit that smirk, but at least he was not going to bother her with the '_you saved me_' thing anymore. She followed him and finally they reached the front door.

And then, Hans stopped abruptly in front of the door, and before Seras could comment something, he was trowing her into the floor.

For Seras the time slowed. She saw how the door exploded into hundred of pieces. And then she heard a maniac laughter.

"_NO!" _both of them said internally, but one in disbelief and the other in fear

Hans and Seras looked at each other, both of them recognizing the laughter. Hans growled and stood up quickly helping Seras to her feet. She took the offered hand and got up.

When Seras turned to look out the door, all her fears were confirmed. Alucard was standing there looking seriously pissed with the Harkonnen in one hand.

"It seems that you forgot something, _Seras."_

* * *

_CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN!_

_* it's pretty obvious that Millennium spied on them...so Hans was like a stalker hahaha.  
_

_* it is "improvised infirmary" a correct term? in the movies always put like tents and is like a hospital... but is not an hospital, so i don't know if it's right to call it improvised infirmary._

**Alucard found her again *sigh* But this time Seras will reveal her feelings! hoping to scare Alucard away...because yeah, he "doesn't love" (but we all know that's a lie... in the bottom Alucard CAN love, i mean just look how he cries when Anderson dies! 3 )**

**If you see any mistakes, please do tell me.**


	6. Chapter 6

I can't believe that it took me 2 weeks to update... i'm really sorry, but you know, inspiration comes and goes!... anyway, i want to thanks to all the people who reviewed specially to Ludifer, Sir -or miss- i have to say that i'm really happy that thanks to my fic someone took interest in Hans... i love the character even if he doesn't talk and get killed in like... 5 pages? he intrigues me because he doesn't speak and he WANTED to die! i think he was forced into millennium...and that's sad. oh, and he's very good looking too...

and to Feuerengel Rello! si es muy dificil! y es que hace años que no escribia en ingles... por cierto deberias de traducir tu fic, es muy bueno a mi me encanto! de hecho, yo quiero traducir este a español.

oh! And the beta 'thing'... i don't know how that works :(... if someone is interested in 'beta-ing' my fic, please send me a PM!

* * *

Seras couldn't help but too feel like crying; crying in desperation and fear. she was tired of Alucard' s bullshit. Why in the nine circles of hell was Alucard trying to find her!?

"Seems like you forgot something, _Seras_." Alucard said, gritting his teeth.

Seras could feel his rage, it was all over the place, almost tangible.

Well, now was the moment of true. She would tell him everything, maybe then he would feel disgusted and let her be.

But not yet, not without a fight.

Seras took a step forward, and looked him dead in the eye. Red eyes burning like fire.

Seras challenge was interrupted by a thunderous growl. From the corner of her eye she saw Hans in his wolf form walking menacingly to her side.

Both Seras and Alucard were surprised but neither of them show it.

Alucard looked from Seras to Hans.

To say that he was shocked was an understatement. What the hell was Seras doing with the Nazi werewolf?! Hadn't she killed him fifty years ago!? What was she playing at?! Oh, she will pay dearly for her disobedience and treachery. Alucard did not care if he wasn't his master anymore; HE was his creator, He was older, and He was much more powerful. Fledgling or not she will always be bound to him, after all, they shared the same blood.

"Care to explain why are you in the company of the Nazi dog?" Alucard growled and pointed to Hans.

Seras just remained quiet, with her body tense and ready to attack. She was defying him with the look.

Alucard just smirked, accepting the challenge.

Alucard threw the Harkonnen towards Seras, she jumped, grabbing it in mid air. Seras took the massive cannon with both hands and broke it in half.

With a rage filled scream Seras lunged towards Alucard; trying to hit him in the face.

Alucard just avoided the punches and transported behind Seras, grabbing her hair and trowing her to the ground. He was about to stomp in her stomach when Seras shadowy arm transformed in hundreds of spikes and impaled Alucard by the side.

Seras got up and punched Alucard in the face, with so much force that half his face was blown apart.

Alucard reformed again and just laughed; infuriating Seras more. She growled and again launched herself against Alucard.

Alucard unsheathed his gun and shoot Seras. She used her smoke-like arm as a shield.

He then ran towards her and punched her in the stomach. Seras flew trough the air and landed in a tree, almost breaking it from the impact.

She quickly scrambled to her feet, but Alucard was already behind her, grabbing her hair and bending her head so her neck was vulnerable to his deadly fangs.

Seras elbowed him, breaking his ribs and making him bend forward from the pain, and loosing his grip from her hair. She turned around and lashed him on the face, sending him flying into the forest.

Alucard and Seras just kept fighting, none of them noticing how deep into the forest they were. Hans tried to follow them, several times losing visual contact; they were extremely fast, but thanks to his supernatural nose he was able to keep track on the fight.

Hans really hated Alucard but he knew better than to interfere in their fight. But still, he knew that Alucard was stronger then Seras and could easily beat her. And he really wanted to help her, he knew that Seras was running away from Alucard; so if anything bad happened to Seras he would make sure to take her somewhere safe and out of reach from **him**.

As if on cue he heard a high pitched scream. It was Seras.

He sprinted towards the scream; when he found them, Alucard was holding Seras by the neck and with his other hand piercing her stomach. Seras was squirming and snarling like a vicious dog.

Alucard tightened his grip in her neck, and hissed.

"Are you going to tell me now police girl?" he told her, looking down to her form with a cold stare. During the fight Alucard had questioned her as to why she had left Hellsing and refused to go with him, Seras just kept trying to hit him. But now he had her trapped and she couldn't escape.

"Do I have a choice?!" Seras said through gritted teeth.

Alucard removed his hand from her stomach, and dropped her.

Seras was now sobbing, from both the pain and the humiliation. Gaining all the courage she had left, and taking a shaky breath, she spoke.

"It was after you returned from your 30 year absence..." Her voice was barely a whisper, but for Alucard it was not a problem to hear what she was saying.

"w-we use to spend all the time together... a-and you..." She was trying so hard to hold her tears back. "a-and then you... you were always mad with me... b-because o-of Integra's disease..." She hiccuped.

"and then when you punished me... because the soldier harassed me..." Her voice increased in volume, she raised her head to look him in the eyes.

"You ignored me for months! You treat me like trash, always mocking me and making me feel bad with myself, telling me that I was weak You just seek me for your own fun and entertainment!" her words, a shout full of rage.

"And then... then..." her voice, once again, was above a whisper. She began to rise from the floor, her head downcast and a mad look in her eyes.

"I saw what happened in that church Alucard! It was just like 50 years ago in cheddar!" She yelled, straightening her back and taking a step forward.

"You didn't shot that boy like you shot me! You didn't make him choose between death or being damned for eternity LIKE ME!" Seras was breathing heavily, her vision was blurred and she could barely could look Alucard's face.

"I know that you did it on purpose! The moment you saw me you decided that I would be your next toy! That you would convert me into a fucking monster! A WEAPON! A SLAVE!..." Seras inhaled, a long and shaky breath.

"but even after that..." her voice weak and broken.

"But even after that!" Seras cried at full force. Her once bright smile and innocent eyes, long gone; her face now showing sorrow and emotional pain.

"I- I love you..." Seras had said it in a very low voice, almost imperceptible, hoping that maybe Alucard wouldn't hear her; but everything around them was so quiet and still, that not even the wind could be heard.

Alucard just stared at her, with a poker face. After a few moments, he turned sharply and walked away; stopping to glance at the waxing moon.

If Seras hadn't been crying her eyes out, and had looked up to Alucard's face, then she would have seen confusion and distress in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out.

He turned his head and looked at Seras, who was now kneeling in a puddle of her own blood, crying with her hands on her face. she looked really miserable.

He was beyond lost and shocked... he really didn't see that coming. So the police girl...was in love with him? He had suspected that his behavior towards her in the last months were partly the cause as to why she had left. But he never suspected this.

What could he possibly say? When he himself, was just as conflicted by his emotion as Seras? He didn't love her...right? No! Of course not. His love would always be with Integra. All this "quest" was just to fulfill her last wish. Yes! That was it; if Integra hadn't asked him then he would never had searched for the police girl...Of course he cared for the girl, but not in that way! And besides, she was quite powerful and she could take care of herself so there was no necessity to look out for her.

Alucard didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"I'm sorry Seras..." He whispered sadly, pitying her.

With that, he disappeared into the night.

Hans -still in his wolf form- started walking towards Seras; who had stopped crying, but had her head downcast and her eyes lost, trying to process what had just happened.

Did she just told Alucard that she loved him? And he...he had said sorry? Sorry for what? Sorry for not being able to love her back? Sorry for turn her into a monster? Sorry for treat her like shit?... but, was he truly sorry?...

Well at least he didn't laughed at her, and called her weak or mocked her for her 'human emotions'... yes, at least he didn't, she knew she would not have been able to take that.

Hans was really surprised by what just had happened. So Seras was in love with Alucard? Hans felt a pang of jealousy and... disappointment?

Seras looked so frail and broken, he had just witnessed her emotional crisis. It was a tad bizarre... No! it was completely and utterly bizarre!... and sad...

To see his former enemy like this; perhaps any other person would have scoffed at it or had said that she was pathetic, but not him. Strangely, he didn't liked to see her crying, it made his chest hurt.

So he approached her slowly, with his head hanging low, his eyes wide and glassy, and his ears flat against his head.

Hans nudged her shoulder very slowly and whined.

Seras looked up to Hans; her big eyes red and puffy.

"I..I..." Seras couldn't talk properly, she just spluttered and whimpered, it felt as if she had swallowed something dry and thick; her throat hurt badly and she could barely breath.

She threw herself to Hans, hugging him from his neck; once again sobbing uncontrollably.

Hans just sat down and remained still, looking up to the sky. He lived in he countryside so in the night you could see each and every one of the stars; on winter you could also see the aurora borealis, and even sometimes you could see other planets with the naked eye. It was really beautiful and it reminded him of his life when he was a human.

Minutes later, Hans noticed that Seras had ceased to cry. He looked down and found the girl fast asleep.

Hans grabbed Seras from behind her collar shirt and lift her out of the blood puddle, pulling her under the canopy of a sequoia tree.

Hans looked down to his form. It had been months since he used his wolf form; between his job and remodeling the house*, there was little time to relax and go hunt or run in the forest.

So he decided that a nap under the stars in his wolf form wouldn't hurt anyone.

He curled up behind Seras; accommodating himself so that Seras was leaning on his belly. Unconsciously, Seras moved closer to the heat, humming in approval.

It wasn't until 3 hours later that Seras started to woke up. Once again she was disoriented, with a headache and craving so badly for warm fresh blood.

When she opened her eyes, she saw white...white fur? She extended her hand and touched it. It was soft and warm; she could feel the heartbeat, hear the slow beating of the heart pumping the blood...warm and fresh blood.

Seras instinctively searched for the neck of her prey and sank her fangs on the main artery.

Hans awoke with an itch on his neck, but when he tried to scratch it, his paw collided with something... or more like someone.

Seras was brought back to reality thanks to a big white paw; she looked up to Hans who looked as bewildered as her.

Seras gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, feeling a trail of blood dropping from the corner of her mouth to her chin.

"Oh my god! I- I didn't... It wasn't- It wasn't my intention! I'm so sorry!" Seras tried to apologize quickly, fearful of making the werewolf angry. She took several steps back for precaution.

At first, Hans was a little confused; but then he saw the blood dripping from her mouth and how ashamed she was.

So at the end she drank from him eh? Well, it was a matter of time; she hadn't had any blood in days, then she fought with Alucard...and everyone knows that werewolf blood is a delicacy for vampires. Sooner or later she would have been craving it, like humans crave candy. If he had been in his human form he would be smirking mischievously.

Hans got up, and walked deliberately slow to where she was. He gave her the most menacing look he could muster in the moment and growled low in his throat.

Seras was watching him with wide eyes. She was surprised by how aggressively he was reacting; when hours ago he was being so nice and friendly... and didn't he offered his blood to her back in the house?What was wrong with him?

When finally Hans stood in front on her, he sat down and looked her dead on the eye. Seras was still surprised and a little intimidated from Hans wolf-form size; but she was prepared if he tried to attack.

Then, out of the blue, Hans licked Seras face and wiggled his tail.

"_Don't vorry m__ä__dchen. You can drink mein blut vhenever you vant." _Hans said dismissively, as he turned and walked away.

Seras just remained dumbfounded. Did he just teased her? And then licked ALL of her face?

"_Wait! Ewww!" _She immediately cleaned her face with the sleeves of her sweater.

Hans stopped and looked behind him, with an expectant look. Seras just glared at him and narrowed her eyes.

"I would appreciate if you not do that again!... I've had enough of people making fun of me..." Seras mumbled more to herself the last words; remembering how Alucard loved to play jokes to her, and how he alwa-

It was then that Seras recalled the events from hours ago... how could she forget something like that? Well maybe it was better if she didn't remember it at all. Seras face darkened dramatically and Hans notice it; he immediately knew why and felt a little guilty for making her remember.

"_Fr__ä__ulein...__" _He called her softly, as he walked to stand in front of her.

Seras felt once again the hole in her stomach, the dryness of her throat and the congestion on her nose... signalizing that she was about to cry.

Silent tears escaped from her eyes; she looked away, ashamed by showing weakness in front of the werewolf.

And seriously, she shouldn't be crying! Not just because Hans was watching her, but because she already knew that Alucard was going to reject her, that was her plan after all...

Yes, it was no surprise; but it still hurt like hell.

"_I'm sorry... it vill not happen again."_ Hans said solemnly, bowing his head to her.

Seras quuickly cleaned her face from the bloody tears and gave him a bittersweet laugh.

"No... it's fine, don't worry. It's just..." She sighed and looked to the moon. "I'm a little moody because I haven't _eat_ properly." She looked back to Hans and smiled sweetly.

"_If you vant more-"_ Hans offered, but Seras stopped him.

"No! … I mean, no, Thank you..." Seras blushed a little and rubbed her arm. "I feel better now, I can go hunting." She smirked sheepishly; thinking about the blood made her mouth water. Hans nodded, turned and started to walk towards the house; but not before looking back to check if Seras was following.

"_You coming?"_

Seras eyes widened a little. So he wanted her to go with him? She looked back to where the dry puddle of blood lay. Sir Integra was dead, Alucard had rejected her feelings, she didn't have any friends... or family. She was alone in this world... again.

But this man... werewolf. This former Nazi and old enemy, a ghost from the past... what did he wanted with her? What are his real intentions? Is he lonely like her? Did someone break his heart too? Was he just being polite? Maybe she's just over thinking everything.

Seras looked back to Hans, now with a serious expression... a thoughtful expression.

Should she say yes? Or should she reject his offer?

Seras eyes brightened and her lips curled in a smile that could overshadow the very same sun.

"Yes!"

* * *

*_"remodeling" as in burning the vampires belongings... and yes, Hans has a job; he is a werewolf, half human half wolf. so he needs a house and food and pay bills!*_

I hope it doesn't feel like this is going too fast... for now they are going to be in friendly terms so no kisses and cuddles ... for now :)


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is my favorite so far...so please! review! a thumbs up, a sad face, a meh, a perfect, a keep trying... whatever! just to rate how bad or good i was hahaha.**

* * *

Everything was dark...

His head was spinning and he couldn't feel his arms. The distant sound of a howl warning him that he was deep into the forest.

He opened his eyes and a full red moon greeted him.

"Awww! what a shame, I have to go now." a sweet feminine voice whined, you could hear the pouting in her tone.

That finally woke him completely. He tried to stand up, but sharp pain in his arms stopped him. He lowered his gaze and found that both of his arms were severed from the elbow.

"NO! NONONONO! You fucking bitch! I'm gonna kill ya!"

The girl laughed merrily and kicked him in the stomach.

"Kill me? With your on bare hands?" She laughed again, but stopped abruptly when another howl -this time he could hear it more closer- broke their conversation.

"Playing with my food? Pfft, look who's talking..." The girl whispered indignantly to herself.

The girl stepped into his view and he was surprised to see a petite blonde girl with a long braid; a beige cardigan and blue skinny jeans. She was smiling, she could have looked like an angel if it wasn't for the red eyes and the fangs that peeked from the corner of her lips.

But he was too scared to notice anything else but her eyes... those pits of fire, looking him hungrily.

"N-no... please n-no I- I a-am s-sorry! I will n-not do it again!" He tried to beg for his life; but the girl just stalked towards him.

"I'm sure you wouldn't do it again... but I am hungry, and you still have to pay for what you did." She said in a cold tone, a look of disgust in her pretty face.

Before he could even process what was happening, the girl already had him grabbed by his left shoulder with her claws. And then, in a swift movement, she had her mouth in his neck... drinking his life.

While Seras was distracted 'eating'; two red eyes hid in the shadows, watching her intently. Hans had developed a sick pleasure in watching when Seras was feeding. And not because he craved for human blood... but because he craved for her. Every time that Seras drank from a human, she would start to smell different; an endearing fragrance coming from her skin. She would act different, more effeminate. Even her body would change. When walking, her hips would sway, her breast would become even more round and pronounced; Her voice would become even more sweet, like a lullaby, and her lips would look red and plump.

All of her becoming even more desirable.

But it was a torture. Seras wasn't aware of this... And even, at first, he didn't know what was happening. He recognized a female in heat... but a vampire in heat? That was certainly something new to him. Why would a vampire go into heat? Vampires can't have offspring, everyone knew that. Whatever it was, he never pondered more on the thought, he just liked to be with her.

Seras, on the other hand, knew that she was being watched; She always was aware when he was near.

He always accompanied her when hunting. They would go together to the city, pick her victim, and bring them to the forest near their house. It was a quiet, dark and lonely place, where no one could hear their screaming.

She loved to leave her victims in the forest, make them think that they had a chance to scape from her; sometimes she would make them see horrible things and leave them psychologically broken. And then, of course, drain them from their sweet blood.

Hans didn't like her methods, he would scold her for being a little to cruel and 'playing with her food'. But she would always defend herself by saying that those people deserved it...and that it was fun.

Seras dropped the dead body and stomped on its head.

Hans -who was in his wolf form- ran with all his inhuman speed towards Seras, trying to grab her by the waist with his jaws; but Seras jumped, and Hans unable to stop himself, end up crashing in a nearby tree. Seras giggled and sprinted towards him, jumping on his back and wrapping her left arm on his neck; bringing the back of his head closer to her, she lifted her right hand and brusquely rubbed her fist in the center or his head.

Seras laughed happily, rejoicing in his frustration for not being able to catch her off guard.

But her moment didn't last long. Hans rolled on his back, making Seras to loose her grip on his neck. He quickly got up, and took Seras by the waist. Seras squeaked in surprise when Hans lifted her. He started to walk back to the house.

"_And again, I vin." _ Hans mocked Seras, who was glaring at him through her looked like a rag doll; her long braid -that he suspected, she wore it like that because of the dead mercenary- brushing the ground.

"It's not fair!" Seras cried indignantly. "You win only because I don't use my full powers." She huffed and squirmed in his grip.

Hans brushed his tongue on her belly, tickling her. Seras shivered and chuckled giving him a playful smack on the side of his head.

Seras recalled how the first month of living under the same roof was very awkward for both of them; But now, they would spend all of their time together, most of that time fooling around in the forest just for fun.

From time to time Seras mind would drift back to Alucard, and strangely Hans always seemed to sense it; so he was always there to cheer her up, in his own unique ways of course.

Like letting her pet him in his wolf form, that always worked to make her feel better. In fact, she loved Hans wolf form, it was so...so powerful, and ancestral. His fur was so soft; she imagine that if clouds could be touched, they would feel like his fur; It gave her a sense of warm and protection, like a mother's hug... And his eyes. They were as red as hers but strangely they projected a whole different feeling; actually, they could project A LOT of feelings. Hans face rarely showed emotion, or it was just minimal, but if you looked in his eyes you could tell what was in his mind.

Yes, Hans wolf-form always made her feel a lot much better when she was on a foul mood; _**however**_, nothing was better then seeing him smile with those baby blue eyes... they reminded her of when she was human.

One of Hans smiles was more than enough to make her day... hell! Her week. But Seras was always behaving awkward around him; always blushing or being tomboyish when near him. She couldn't help it, really, he was so handsome and a gentleman to her.

She wouldn't said it aloud, but Hans made her feel all sappy and giddy.

_THAT_ is why she preferred his wolf-form.

While Seras was fantasizing about Hans and his wolf-form; He, on the other hand, was thinking about how much their relationship had changed over the last six months.

The first weeks Seras would be rather shy and wary around him; After a whole month, Seras finally got out of her shell and started being her true self.

Hans liked the shy and cute Seras; but he preferred a hundred times more the cheerful, humorous and outgoing Seras.

But lately, something had been bothering him.

Seras would prefer to spent time with him when in his wolf-form, than in his human form. It wasn't that he didn't liked to transform, quite the opposite. But it seemed that Seras preferred him like that, and he resented it.

Did she thought him ugly? Or maybe he wasn't her ty-

"Hey, are we going to the fair?" Seras asked.

Oh yeah, the carnival; he had forgotten about that.

"_Ja."_

Seras smile grew from ear to ear. It had been years since she visited a carnival! 60 years to be exact. She wished that she could still have been able eat cotton candy, that would have made the experience even more meaningful.

When they arrived to the house Hans released Seras; who was now drenched all over her waist area by Hans' saliva. She looked down at herself and made a face.

"Ew! Now I have to take a bath..." She frowned at Hans and stuck out her tongue.

Hans switched back to his human form and smirked to Seras. She sighed and quickly made her way back to the house.

"I'll be ready in 10 minutes!" She called back, poking her head through the door frame.

Hans just nodded and stared back at the doorway, where Seras had entered a few moments ago. He, a two hundred and fifty years old werewolf, the last of his kind. He, who had been in both sides of the war. He, who had fought against entire armies. He, who had fought against the very same No-Life king. He, who had been in uncountable battles and had saw the most gruesome and gory scenes... Anyone would say, that after everything, he was a fearless being.

A few months ago they would have been right... but now, they would be completely wrong.

He was afraid of something... he was afraid of rejection.

Afraid of being rejected by Seras.

* * *

The moment they arrived to the fair, Seras face brightened dramatically. Her eyes were wide with awe, and a big innocent smile spread across her pink lips.

She took Hans hand and ran to the entrance. She shoved the money to the cashier and snatched away their entrance tickets. They ended up in the middle of the fair, with Seras looking around frantically.

"I don't know where to go first!" She cried, quite conflicted with her indecision.

"_Vhat about the bumper cars." _Hans said, pointing to the aforementioned game.

"Ah! Yes!" Seras jumped a little in her excitement.

Again, she dragged Hans trough the crowd until they made it to the mechanical game. After riding different games several times, Hans was getting hungry -and a little dizzy, tho he wouldn't say it aloud; they had ride the roller coaster 8 times- So Seras was left alone wandering trough the different fair games.

After a walking a while, in a very darkened and lonely area of the fair, something caught Seras attention. It was a tent, a big tent; it looked like it was made with a lot of carpets sew it together. It was a mix of Baroque and Victorian era patterns, with red, golden, wine and deep purple colors. The only light source was a hand-shape shoji lamp; it illuminated a worn wooden sign with fancy old letters that read:

'Carmen: Fortune Teller'

Seras was very curious... No. _Extremely_ curious about the place. The entrance of the tent was open, so it was obvious one could enter, but there seemed that no one else in the fair was around; maybe because it was pretty dark and the fog seemed more thick in the area. And what if the fortune teller could really tell her fortune? She was a vampire, who lived with a werewolf... so what if psychics were real? Or even better! What if the the fortune teller was a witch!... wait, what if witches didn't liked vampires?

Now Seras wasn't so sure if it was a good idea to go and investigate; it wasn't that she couldn't defend herself (is pretty obvious that she **can**) but, she didn't liked to engage on unnecessary fights, or ones that could prevent. Ans also Hans was waiting for her.

_'Well I don't have anything to lose... besides I will be quick.'_ Seras smiled while she encouraged herself.

When she made it to the entrance she was amazed by all the things that were inside the tent. There were tall antique bookshelves everywhere, there were filled with books of all sizes and colors. there were small and large vases on the floor, as well as brightly colored vases, filled with what she could smell, herbs and concoctions in the shelves. there were posters and pictures with symbols unknown to her. shoji lamps of all sizes and colors hung from the ceiling, giving a dim orange light; there were also amulets and figures of animals and plants made from shiny stones hanging all over the place. in a brown wooden table there were stacks and stacks of ancient books. the whole place smelled of herbs, incense and old paper; Seras also noticed that everything seemed to have a messy order.

"Hello! Is someone home?" Seras called cheerfully.

When no one called back, Seras walked further into the tent; until she reached the end. In the middle of everything there was a 5 foot pendulum, with an eye in the end. The eye was made of different shades of green fragmented crystals. both corners of the eye ended in a intricate pattern, like the branches of a vine. Above and under the eye were two red jewels... that looked like real rubies.

Seras felt draw to the eye, just wanting to hear the to and fro of the rare sculpture.

'_Tick Tock_

The eye started to turn red. She started to hear whispers..._come..._

_Tick Tock_

All around her was starting to fade, darkness swallowing everything but the red eye..._ come here..._

_Tick Tock_

_...Touch the eye..._ Seras walked absently closer to the eye. With every step she took, the voices less distant and more clearer... _It's an abomination!..._

Seras gasped and stopped, she took several steps back. The words were shouted, like a fading memory in her head, by Alucard. But, she doesn't remember Alucard saying anything like that... at least not to her.

"Oh my! I'm sorry! Who's looking for-" An elderly voice called, but stopped to gasp when she saw Seras.

Seras turned around to see a skinny woman. Her skin was dark, like someone who spend a lot of time in the sun; her eyes were a vivid green and she wore a long black skirt, with an orange blouse. Her hair was gray, styled on a messy bun grabbed by two chopsticks. She also had a lot of necklaces and rings on both hands.

"Oh dear! Who let you uncovered!" The remark was not aimed to Seras, but to the pendulum. The old lady passed Seras and covered with a thick brown leather blanket the now unmoving eye.

She turned to Seras and smiled; not fazed at all by the intruder. Who, was still a little dazed by what she had heard.

"Well, hello there young lady! Please have a seat!" The old lady pointed behind Seras.

Seras turned and saw a little round table with a red clothe and two chairs. She took a seat. The old lady took the other, facing Seras.

"But how rude of me! My name Is Carmen! What's your name pretty lady?" Now Seras could hear the heavy Spanish accent on the woman.

"Oh... I.. I'm Seras! Seras Victoria." Seras said proudly.

"So tell me, what do you wanna know. Future, past or present?" Carmen folded her hands and waited.

"Oh, I am really sorry. I was just wandering around and I came across this place... I don't really wanna know about my fortune..." Seras said sheepishly, felling ashamed of herself for wasting the time of the old lady.

"Nonsense!" The old lady exclaimed. "You came here by a reason, even if you are not aware of it! And is my duty to help you! Now... tell what was been bothering you young miss."

Seras was dumbfounded. This lady wanted to hear her problems?... well, she hadn't really talked to anyone about how she felt after and before... Hellsing. Hans was a good friend, but Hans was Hans; and above everything...a man. He had offered, yes, but it just didn't felt right to tell him about her feelings so openly.

But this old lady...Carmen, the fortune teller; looked very reliable and surely she would have a good advice for her.

"Ok... Well... I don't know were to start..." Seras said.

"Do not hurry my dear; I can tell that you have a great pain in your heart... a man? Yes..and...death.." Carmen whispered sagely. Seras tried not to look surprise, a lot of people suffered from love... and a lot of people died everyday. The old lady could have guessed that.

Carmen continued.

"The death of a loved one, it was...a teacher, a mother and a friend. Yes... and you suffer from love... an unrequited love..." Carmen eyes saddened, sympathizing with Seras.

Seras looked away and nodded.

"But, someone has been made his way to your heart...even if you don't accept it." Seras eyes widened and turned to look to Carmen, who was smiling knowingly.

"Well, that's all I can tell without my cards!... do you want to hear more?" Carmen asked in a mysterious tone.

"Yes... Yes, I want to hear more." Seras was not completely sure if the lady could really tell the fortune; but she didn't have anything to lose if she hear what the lady had to say, right?

"Very well." From down the table, the old lady grabbed an old wooden box. She opened the box and took a deck of cards. After distributing twenty two cards all over the table, she looked at Seras with a serious expression.

Without taking her eyes from Seras, she moved her hand and turned one card. Seras tried not to feel intimidated; but she felt, that in the moment she accepted to hear more, something changed. Seras didn't waver to look Carmen directly in the eyes, ready for any kind of mental or physical attack.

"You have killed, you are surrounded by death... but you do it out of necessity...a necessity to survive." Seras tensed by the bold statement of the gipsy woman. Carmen just stared at Seras.

"I'm just a fortune teller, dear... not the police." A playful smirk crossed her face.

"You were reborn, at an early age ... you were only a kid. orphaned at an even more early age. your past has returned, it's chasing you."

"Something. No, someone..." her eyes widened. "this is not good." she muttered in Spanish. she looked around the tent, her eyes fell on a white desk she nodded to herself and continued.

"You have to be very careful of what you do, who you talk to and where you go. he is very dangerous ... am I wrong?" Carmen took Seras hand.

"no ... he's dangerous." Seras said on a quiet tone.

"You have mixed feelings for him, isn't it?"

"... yeah." Seras sighed.

"Why?" Carmen asked, genuinely intrigued.

"He is a monster" Seras spat the word 'monster'

"He always wanted me to be a monster as well. I'm not a monster!" a steely determination in her voice.

"...He would never see me as an equal. He would always despise me. And he loves someone else...but still ... I couldn't help to fall in love with him... and I know it's not healthy..." Her eyes started to water, she looked down to her lap and sniffed. "I am a sick person, I know."

"Do not beat yourself my dear ... you and him, know each other for a long time ... how to say? working, living together?"

"Yes... something like that."

"And you've never thought that maybe it was just an obsession? fixation? a need for affection? Not necessarily love? tell me, how many men have you been with?" Seras blushed furiously.

"Yeah, I tough so." Carmen chuckled. "Life has never been kind to you. You _are_ a fighter, you never give up. You have something that he doesn't have. That's why he treats you like that. Do you feel that you owe him something perhaps?"

"It's complicated..." a distant look crossed Seras face. "He took something very important from me... but he gave me something very _special _in exchange..." Seras spoke softly. He had killed her cold-blooded, and forced her to make a quick decision. But at the end, Alucard never leave her. Ignored her, yes; mocked her, yes. But she was never left alone... And he also gave her a family; a very wicked and little family. But a family nonetheless.

And she had never been on a relationship...a true sentimental relationship. The thing with Pip was tragic and ephemeral. But what she could do? Is not like she could go out and date anyone she liked; what if she fell in love with a human who was no virgin? Or what if they didn't accepted her for being a vampire? It wasn't like you met a vampire everyday!... and she surely did not wanted to turn someone else into a vampire, just to spend the eternity together... that was very selfish.

Maybe her little crush for Alucard grow to something else because they used to spend ALL the time together. After all they were the only vampires in Hellsing; and they worked together, and he was her master... But what relationship they could have anyway? She practically knew nothing from Alucard. I mean, she knew his human life, but thanks to history books; Alucard never liked to talk about his past. And he was so old, so powerful... He didn't have any humanity left. But Seras on the other hand...

And she was afraid to end up like him... without a goal, without a reason to live; just be there... just existing. She was way past over her fear of becoming a monster... but becoming dull and empty, that was what terrified her! One thing led to another. One day you woke up and you are killing innocent people just to past the time.

And what does Alucard knew about her? Nothing. He used to ask her about her nocturnal activities, but that was just because he was bored. Seras was being unrealistic when she fell in love with Alucard... and she knew that.

In all her internal turmoil, Seras didn't realize that the gipsy woman had left her chair and had returned with a black necklace in her hands.

"Young miss." The old lady spoke softly. "Take this. It will protect you." Carmen handed the necklace to Seras. The necklace chain was black; and hanging from the middle was a black spade with a white eye in the center. Seras looked that the eyes was filled with some kind of liquid and the pupil was a black diamond.

"I'm sorry, but I can't-" Seras knew how a genuine diamond looked like when she saw it, and this one certainly was real.

"Nonsense! You need it, I don't. And you should know better than to say 'no' to a gipsy!" Carmen advised, narrowing her eyes.

"O-ok... Thank you, I guess." Seras quickly put the necklace in her neck. '_at least it's not made from silver_'

"Now... what about the other gentleman?" The old lady wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. She grabbed another card and turned it around. "A German... a very _wild_ German boy, eh?"

Seras looked around nervously. Did the lady know about Hans being a werewolf!? Why did she stressed the word 'wild' ?!

"Wild? What do you mean?" She faked ignorance.

"Well, it's more like passion...yes. He is very passionate, stubborn and protective... But he is very...mmmh... closed? Yes! He is not easy to read and can be very distant." Seras couldn't hide her surprise this time; that was Hans!

"But unlike your other loverboy... He will open up with the time." Carmen ended with a smile and a nod.

"You should be patient an fight for him. You should never, NEVER, leave his side. He's a strong ally and a very good friend. But! Be very careful of how you treat or act around him; he might misunderstand actions or words. And if he feels betrayed he will leave you."

Seras was really surprise by the prediction of Hans made by Carmen. It seemed very accurate. But it made her feel a little bad too; she wondered how badly they had hurt Hans emotionally, to end up like that. She knew that Hans liked to speak his mind and that he did not liked to be lie.

"Oh my!" Carmen said quite excited when she turned another card. "Your future my dear!" She smiled happily.

"What do you see?" Seras asked as excited as Carmen and clasped her hands together, smiling like a child in Christmas.

"I see six beautiful children!" Seras face fell. Children? Really? Seras arched an eyebrow and wondered if the lady had just been lying to her all this time.

"Six children, and!... five wolfs?... yes! Five wolfs!" Seras observed the lady and was surprised to found a mad smile on her face... like one her former master would wear when killing FREAKS. Seras huffed in disappointment. So the lady was a sham... how dumb of her, seriously.

"You will live on a castle! And die peacefully at the old age of eighty!" Now the lady, was almost screaming from her excitement and had a weird look in her eyes.

She stood up and started to dance around Seras humming a tone. Seras just watched bewildered. What the hell?

"Mom!" Seras turned to the voice and saw a young girl, not much older then her (in appearance of course.) looking exasperated to the dancing lady. The girl noticed Seras and gasped; she hurriedly made her way to stand in front of Seras with a worried face.

"Did she tell you that she was a fortune teller?" The girl asked.

Seras just nodded.

"Oh my god." the girl face palmed herself. "look I'm really sorry...but my mom it's not a fortune teller... she's a little '_cuckoo_'." the girl moved her finger in circular motion near her temple.

So the lady was crazy? So everything she had said... was a lie? Seras felt very disappointed and stupid.

"Did she asked you for money? I will return it to you, so don't worry...and I am really sorry." The girl blushed a little and looked to her mother. She sighed and told her something in Spanish. Carmen stopped dancing and just nodded; she exited the tent, still dancing and humming an unknown melody.

"No, don't worry. She didn't asked for money, and she was really nice... I had a fun time in fact." Seras laughed and rubbed the back of her neck.

After saying a farewell; Seras existed the tent and started to walk to the reunion point.

* * *

"_I haf been looking for you everyvhere..."_ Seras looked up to Hans. He had an almost imperceptible frown.

"I'm sorry Hans... I lost track of the time." Seras smiled tiredly. Hans didn't missed it.

"_Are felling vell? Do you vant to go home?" _Hans sat besides her.

Seras looked to Hans for a long time, an unreadable expression in her face. Until she finally spoke.

"Can I hug you?" Seras asked in a very neutral tone; but there was something in her eyes...sorrow and pain. Hans just looked surprised; which made Seras smile softly. Hans nodded absently.

Seras hugged Hans for what it felt like centuries; but neither of them cared... they just enjoyed each other touch. One wishing to never let go. The other, wishing to be loved in return.

* * *

***_i tried to picture the inside of the tent like Howl's room (From Howl's moving castle of course.)*__  
_**

**I made this chapter at 3 am... it was super odd because the first 4 days i was like "damn i have to write! and i don't know where to start." and then yesterday i woke up at 3 am, super inspired and well, here's the result :D**

**i wanted to make Seras a little naive... like, i mean, she spend 50 years working for Hellsing... and i don't think they let her go out and hang around London streets you know?... and well the magic of Seras is her childlike personality; that's why we love her, right?**

**And right now, our poor captain is in the so infamous 'friendzone'. **

**I hope this chapter works to know a little better why Seras feels so conflicted about Alucard... He was an asshole to her, but she still "loved" him. and she knew she was being a masochist! it's not healthy! and she knows that... so she feels guilty. And also, she was always with him... she never knew other guys besides the soldiers (and if we take the wild geese as reference...well, they weren't very gentlemanly to her.) so how is she going to know what real love is like? Seras is a newbie in love...so she's just confused. let's gave her sometime :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Seras dropped the body unceremoniously. Who became dust at the time it touched the ground.

She looked to the pile of dust and kicked it. She was a little annoyed at the fact that she had to have her meals in a dark alley in Paris; and in such early time in the night.

The reason? A week ago, someone had found one of her victims body in the forest. The police had come to question Hans and the people of the nearest town. Hans had told her that it wasn't safe for a while, so she would have to eat in the city, and dispose of the body correctly.

Seras didn't liked to eat in the city... she hated it! It was dirty, noisy, and there were more chances to get caught!... well at least she could grab a drink in the night clubs.

Yes, Seras was able to drink alcohol, and other liquids; by just adding a little amount of blood. She had discovered this by accident the first days she started living with Hans. She was being her clumsy self, and not paying attention; and had poured her blood on Hans hot cocoa. And before he could stop her from drinking it; well, she had already done it. The taste of cocoa remained, but with a touch of blood; it was a real treat!

Seras changed her clothes into something more formal and adequate for the night life.

It was an A-line dress that reached just above her knees; the color was a peach pink, and it has silver and light pink rhinestones applique all around the waist area and ending in roots-like lines in the hem of the dress. Her shoes were a light beige, almost white, with a kitten heel. She completed the look with a high ponytail.

Seras looked at her reflection in a puddle and thought that she looked really well. She smiled and winked at her reflection, turning around and skipping out of the alley.

* * *

Seras seated in far corner of the bar and ordered a bottle of Crème de Cassis. Almost immediately, she started to receive different kind of offers, mostly of men who wanted to dance; some of them -influenced by the alcohol- offering very indecent proposals. All of them were instantly rejected by Seras; who just wanted to drink in peace.

She was about to finish her last glass, when she felt someone sitting besides her. She tried to ignore who ever it was, hoping that they felt her apprehension and just leave her alone. But when she felt and arm snaking around her back, she turned her head snapping at the bold stranger.

"What do you think you are-" Seras stopped mid sentence when she noticed the eyes of her molester. They were red.

Her eyes widened; then narrowed. She hissed low and tensed her stance; preparing to attack.

"Get your hands off of me!" Seras growled.

Seras was acting out of annoyance and fear. They had been bothering her all night and she wasn't able to break anyone's neck... well she was able to, but she really didn't want to. And then, a vampire! She had spend all her vampire life killing other vampires, so she wasn't sure how to react now; she still was with the idea that other vampires were savages that killed innocents just for fun.

The vampire smirked and raised his hands in sign of defeat.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that a beautiful young miss like you shouldn't be alone." His smirk grew, showing her the sharp fangs.

Seras relaxed a bit, but she was still eyeing the exit doors; her body ready to run. She really didn't want to fight, so she would try to shoo him away.

"What do you want?" She told him, flashing her eyes red; letting him know her true nature.

The guys face instantly changed. His malicious smirk disappeared and a more good-natured smile appeared.

"You're not a FREAK!" The guy exclaimed, a little too excited in Seras opinion.

"Yes, and?" Seras asked, with a 'I wanna go home' face.

"Are you kidding me? I haven't met an original vampire for almost ten years! We are almost extinct..." He finished with an almost sad look. He turned to Seras and looked her up and down; smirking in approval. "So... want to dance?"

Seras just rolled her eyes and slumped in her seat. Males of ANY species, just wanted _that_! And she just wanted to have a drink and hear to music in peace!... She should have gone home with Hans. Hans wasn't like any of this irritating horny humans... and vampire. He never looked at her in that way, and he would always treat her with respect and as an equal; no more no less.

Of course, sometimes she was a little disappointed because it seemed that he just looked at her like a friend... and not something more. Yes, since that day in the fair she had accepted -that maybe, just maybe- she had a little crush on Hans.

But she was sure that he just thought of her as a friend...

Seras sighed and took a sip to her drink.

"Well then... how old are you?"

Oh yeah the guy; so he was still here.

"Fifty and something." Seras didn't turn her head to look him. He smirked evilly and put his arm around her shoulders, again. He leaned closer and whispered seductively in her ear.

"I'll be one hundred in a week." He came closer and his arm started to descend down her arm, until it stopped to take her waist. "You know something? You smell so good, I have never smell something like this... It's intoxicating."

Seras looked at the offending hand at her waist, and then at the vampire, that was almost on top of her. He wasn't that bad looking; he was tall and had light brown hair, his jaw was sharp and his face was long. He had droopy green eyes. Seras eyes were cold and her mouth was on a thin line. She was trying to imitate Integra's face when scolding Alucard. _'Integra's face, Integra's face' _Seras repeated in her head over and over.

"I will tear your head off, if you don't take that hand away." Seras tone was calm, but full of venom and dangerous intentions.

The older vampire seemed to be a little put off, and slowly took his hand off of her waist. But then, in a quick move he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, exposing her neck.

"You must know that disrespecting and elder is equivalent to punishment, right?" He said through gritted teeth, tho still smiling evilly.

Oh great! From all the vampires in Paris, she had to 'disrespect' the one who was member of a vampire coven. These guys thought that everyone was part of a vampire coven! So they thought that everyone knew and acted according by they rules.

For her, vampire covens were no better than a criminal gang.

But oh well! If fight he wanted then a fight he'll have!

Seras regained her cold expression, and stared at him by the corner of her eye. She wanted to see if he was dumb enough to try and take it further. Deep inside her, she really wanted him to try; then she would have an excuse to cut his head off...

"What are you talking about?" Seras sneered. He pulled her head back even more, so she was almost facing the ceiling. He put his head in her neck and exhaled deeply.

"Ahh... a virgin! You truly smell wonderful. I just want to have you so desperately, here and now." He whispered the last sentence in a dangerously low voice.

"Release me now!" Seras hissed. She was getting sick of this idiot; she just wanted to puke in his face.

This time he didn't respond; he seemed to be distracted in smelling her. Seras noted the dazed look in his eyes and how his body relaxed. She frowned.

_'What is wrong with him?'_

Even if his behavior confused her; she took the opportunity to punch him right in the face, throwing him out of his seat. Seras got up, fixed her hair and her dress and walked past him.

"The next time you won't be so lucky, leech." She growled low in her throat and kept walking.

* * *

After she arrived home, the first thing she did was to change into something more casual. She eyed the dress and smiled fondly. She was really grateful that she didn't need to fight the vampire from the club; this dress was one of her favorites, and a gift from Integra. So it would have been a shame if it have been ruined by blood...

Seras was reading in the living room when she heard Hans enter.

"_Hey, I vant to show you something."_

"What is it?" She asked with an innocence of child.

"_A surprise."_ Hans smirked.

"A surprise?" Seras echoed. "Ok!" She smiled sweetly, following him outside.

"_It's near the lake, so ve are going in the bicycle." _

Hans climbed into the bicycle, Seras followed; hugging him tightly from behind as she giggled when she felt how Hans tensed. He just hid his face further into his coat, trying to hide the blush from Seras.

After a 15 minute ride in the bicycle through a dirt road; Hans stopped and climbed off of the bike. They left the bicycle by the side of the road and continued on foot.

Seras was breathless by the sight that welcomed them.

The whole place was filled with hundreds and hundreds of fireflies. Seras gasped and walked further into the sea of fireflies, It was a sight to behold. She walked to the little pier that was by the riverside; looking attentively to the reflection on the water of her and the lightning bugs, she was so entangled in watching the little luminescent bugs that completely missed when Hans left to where the bike was and returned with two crystal jars. Neither she saw the big smile that adorned his face.

When Seras turned to face him; he was back to his emotionless self, trying to hide his intentions from her. Tho, he found it a little hard when Seras expression of utter happiness made him want to kiss her there and right then.

"It's beautiful!" She squeaked in excitement. "Thanks for showing this to me." Seras said a little more calm and grateful to Hans; this was just what she needed after the sour experience in the club with the hormonal vampire. Once again, Hans just seemed to know how and _when_ made her feel happy.

"_Vould you like to play a spiel?"_ He inquired curiously, but expectantly.

"A game? What sort of game?" When excited or angry, Hans would start mixing English and German; so Seras had learn a few words.

Hans showed her the two crystal jars.

"_Whoever gets more fireflies in the jar, wins." _He handed Seras a jar.

"Ok, but what's the winner's prize?" She asked.

"_Vell, if you win I vill do vhatever you vant. Und you vill do the same if I win."_ Hans said nonchalantly.

"Sounds like a good deal to me!" Seras smirked and ran to were she had saw a good condensation of fireflies.

Hans just seated in a nearby rock and waited.

Ten minutes later Seras was getting annoyed at not being able to catch more lightning bugs. She was temped to use her powers to again; but without Hans noticing. she had tried a few moments ago but Hans had told her that it was like cheating, so neither of them could use their supernatural powers.

But before she could even plan something to distract Hans; said werewolf was already behind her.

"_Time's up."_ Hans said, trying not to show how happy he was. Everything had gone like planned.

Seras eyed her _almost_ empty jar. They were only four fireflies inside; and now that she looked closely, she could even see how small they were...and it looked like one was almost dying.

She turned, hiding her jar behind her. Hoping that Hans hadn't catch more than her... or any at all. She didn't saw him moving... in fact he was just sitting in a rock the whole time, watching her.

"Show me yours first!" She demanded childishly.

Hans kept his neutral expression and showed her the jar. It was full of fireflies; it looked like a big green bulb.

"What!? How did- you cheated!" She was sure he cheated. He had spent all the time in the same spot! Without moving! How did he managed to catch all those fireflies?!

"_Nein, I didn't. Now show me yours." _Hans replied as calm as ever.

Seras just huffed and showed him her jar. At the sight of said jar, Hans smirked.

"_Vell, I think I win."_

"Ugh! Ok... but just don't make me clean the chimney!" Seras seated on a log and rested her head in her hands, catching the sight of a raccoon climbing a tree.

Hans took a seat beside her, noticing too the raccoon.

"_He's running away from something...there must be a fox nearby."_

A gust of cold air passed, making some of the little flying bugs to move away.

Seras looked to Hans, who seemed to be thinking of something, just staring into the distance. She moved closer to him, their shoulders touching. Since the hug in the fair, Seras was more comfortable with being physically close to Hans. She liked that he was always warm, all the opposite to her.

Hans felt Seras closeness and turned his head to see her in the eyes.

"_Seras..."_ Hans breathed. She moved closer to him, both of them staring into each other eyes.

"_Yes?..." _Seras answered mentally, not wanting to break the peaceful atmosphere that had settled between them. Hans moved closer.

"_About my prize... I..." _Their hands touched, but neither retracted their hands.

"_What is it?" _Seras knew what he wanted, but she needed to hear it from him. She moved even closer, their noses almost touching.

"_I vanted a kis-" _Hans was interrupted by a sudden pain in his throat. It took him a few seconds to recognize the pain as a silver bullet.

Seras eyes widened in shock, when a gush of warm blood sprayed on her face.

Their eyes met, both of them asking the same question: _'what the hell?!'_

They turned their heads to were the bullet came, and there, not very far away; where 5 vampires. A girl with long black hair still holding the gun with the smoking barrel.

"You missed, idiot!"

Seras turned to the voice and saw the vampire from the club. So he had followed her? And had brought back up? Did he wanted revenge because she turned him down? Well, now she really was furious. They had interrupted them.

_'Worst decision of your fucking undead life' _Seras stud up. Her eyes glowing like fire.

The vampire from the club -whose name was Pierre- scolded the black haired girl for missing the head of the werewolf.

"Is that the girl? Are you sure is worthy? I mean, if she's with the werewolf..." Another vampire, who was at Pierre's left, muttered.

"I haven't heard of werewolves in years, I thought they were extinct." A tall brunette whispered worriedly to Pierre.

"And what about Loretta, master?" The black haired girl asked with fear.

Pierre just laughed, mocking everyone distress.

"First of all, Jean. It is against the rules to be intimate with a werewolf, and it's disgusting of you to even think about that!" He glared in Jean direction. Jean just looked down.

"Second, Amelia, I don't know. I haven't heard of werewolves in years either... those cowards must be hiding." He spat the word 'cowards'. Amelia nodded.

"And third... my dear fledgling." His words were full of sarcasm. "My relationship with Loretta is not of your concern." He growled menacingly.

"And I know that all of you can smell her... she smells different... like, if she is on heat." Everyone just looked at each other, wondering if their leader has lost his mind.

A little girl, who looked not older then 10 spoke from behind the group.

"Jean, vampires don't go into heat... what are you suggesting? That she had acquired the werewolf traits? Are you sure she's a virgin?... you brought me here just for this?" The girl sounded skeptical, and a little mad.

"If we kill the dog and get the girl, then we will find why she smells like this... That's why I brought you here... aren't you curious of her, Marie? I thought you may know who was her sire." His voice acquired a more respectful tone when speaking to Marie.

"Ok fine, I'll give you the benefit of doubt." She said dismissively. "By the way, your girl looks really angry, you should be careful."

Seras had heard the exchange of words between the intruders. Now she really was furious, no, she was beyond furious. She, in heat?! What was she?! A bloody dog?! And on top of that! They wanted to get rid of Hans!? Oh, she knew that those blood suckers were nothing against Hans, but the mere fact of them planning, in front of her, to kill Hans; was enough to make her blood boil with rage.

And then, they had to bring her 'master' into this; if they discovered that Alucard had been her sire then that meant trouble. EVERYONE knew who Alucard was... in fact, he was the responsible for the creation of the vampire covens! Every vampire in Europe knew about the Hellsing organization and their vampire slave. But they didn't knew about her. Yes, they knew about Alucard having a fledgling, but not her name or appearance. Hell, they didn't even know if the fledgling was a male or a female.

So is those idiot vampire discovered such vital information -and even if she was no longer working for Hellsing or a fledgling- she knew they would want some kind of revenge... or something. Anyway, she was not going to wait and discover what intentions they had.

Hans, on the other hand, hadn't hear anything. He was occupied in taking the damned bullet out of his neck. When he finally did it he stud up, standing besides Seras, ready to attack at her command.

"_I'll take Pierre and Amelia; hurt the fledgling, but don't kill her. If she tries to scape let her go."_ Seras voice was deadly serious.

"_Ja, a varning?"_ Seras turned her face and smirked to Hans. He smirked back.

Hans ran to the group, transforming in his white wolf mid way. Giving Seras the perfect distraction to enter and attack Pierre and his female companion by their right side. She easily tore Amelia's head off, but Pierre -who, clearly had more experience in fighting- evaded the attack. They engaged themselves into a hit-and-evade fight.

Hans had aimed to claw at the fledgling, but a little blonde girl hit him in the snout, sending him backwards in a heap of fur and grass. After he regained himself, he saw the black haired girl running away of the fight. _'one less to vorry about'_

Seras had Pierre bleeding in the ground in no time, Hans had chased the blonde girl into the woods, they weren't far, she still could hear them.

"You can't be fifty years old! You are too strong!" Pierre tried to drag his broken body away of Seras. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head backwards, mimicking his action from early in the club.

"What do you want with me? You just took a lot of time and effort to only want me in your bed." She hissed in his face.

Pierre just glared hard at Seras.

Seras kicked him hard in his crotch when she received no answer. He just screamed and squirmed in her grip. He couldn't do much, his legs and arms were severed.

"You smell different." He spat in her shoe and looked away. She just narrowed her eyes.

"You already told me that like three time! Tell me what do you want with me! I will kill you and everyone in that coven of yours if you don't tell me!" Seras yelled, she was really tired of this guy. She hoped that she could still get her kiss after killing this scum.

He looked up to Seras again, thinking hard if he should risk the whole coven just for a vampire in heat... well, that supposedly was in heat...

"Release me and I'll talk." Without second thought Seras threw his head away from her. "You could be in heat." Pierre simply stated, wincing when he tried to sat up.

"What?" Seras asked incredulously. "And what's special about that? And why would I be in heat? I'm a vampire!" She almost punched him in the face, but tried to kept calm for a little longer.

"You smell like you are in heat! And like you say so, you are a fucking vampire! You shouldn't smell like you are in heat! Fucking bitch!" This time she really punched him in his face, destroying his mouth and jaw. The bone almost falling if it wasn't for a little strand of meat.

"Ugh! You fucking asshole! Now who the hell knows when I'll have another opportunity to kiss a living person! And you ruined everything!" She was now talking more to herself, walking around, and kicking him from time to time.

"And what did you expected to do if you captured me?" Kicking him had help to calm her down.

Pierre tried to say something, but a gurgling sound came instead. Seras stopped her passing and turned to Pierre.

"Fine then, I will kill you." She saw how his eyes widened. " I said that I would kill you if you didn't tell me... right? But I never said that you would live...even if you told me." Seras had learn that the enemy would come back a second time if one didn't disposed of them correctly and when giving the opportunity.(coffcoffMillenniumcoffcoff) If he hadn't followed her, they he would have lived another day.

She shoved her hand through his chest and took his heart out in one swift movement. She trowed the organ behind her carelessly. But she turned around when she heard a displeased growl.

"Oops, sorry!" She giggled. Seras bad mood seemed to be washed away at the sight of the white fur of Hans.

"_The fledgling escaped, und I ate the other two... I haven't had vampire since millennium..." _Seras laughed when she pictured a giant version of his wolf form eating the Nazis out of a big red bowl.

"_Ve should go to the house now..." _Seras heard a hint of disappointment in his tone.

"Sure... hey, mmh... well, before they interrupted us... y-you were saying something. What was it?"Seras asked shyly. Hans had already transformed back to human and had started walking. He turned his head and looked at her. His face completely blank.

"_I... I vas going to say that you have to clean the chimney."_ He smirked, but it quickly disappeared when Seras face saddened.

"Oh... ok..." She looked away, and before he could ask her what was wrong, she was gone.

* * *

you must be like "ugh! why they don't confess their feelings for each other!?" but do not fear! in the next chapter they'll kiss!... i hope so, i still don't know.

And i must add that i'm not good at describing fights... but if you saw the OVAS then you have an idea on how the battles unfold in the Hellsing universe :)

if you loved it, review. if you hated it, review! oh yes, and if anyone cares, Seras dress was an elie saab collection autumn-winter 2013 2014 -i am a hopeless fashionista guys :(-


	9. Chapter 9

I just want to say that i really hate this chapter; but it is necessary for the plot.

And if someone has ideas of what to do next, the you are more then welcome to suggest anything. I know how this is going to end and everything, but i want them to travel and bond a little more. if you want them to visit a special place or to do something in specific, please do tell me :)

Oh, and i am planning another fanfic. it's going to be something related with Higurashi/Umineko; it's not a crossover, but Rika will appear. and maybe a witch, don't know.

Seras got killed by Zorin before she could drink Pip's blood; and because she hadn't drink blood from a human, she can't go to hell, but neither heaven (because she's a vampire, duh) so she has to go back to the day where she first arrives at Hellsing (when she's already a vampire) and survive all those, like what? 6 months? until Millennium battle, _and_ until the end of the 'war'(until dawn). It's going to have different pairings, but i would like to keep it HansxSeras, because damn they are the best couple!... anyway, i hope it sounds good.

Oh, and for the person who asked if Seras still has her shadowy arm. Yes, she still has it, but she can make it look like a normal arm; and she doesn't like to use it a lot because it reminds her of Pip ;_;

* * *

_"____Ve should go to the house now..." _

"Sure... hey, mmh... well, before they interrupted us... y-you were saying something. What was it?"Seras asked shyly. Hans had already transformed back to human and had started walking. He turned his head and looked at her. His face completely blank.

_"____I... I vas going to say that you have to clean the chimney."_He smirked, but it quickly disappeared when Seras face saddened.

"Oh... ok..." She looked away, and before he could ask her what was wrong, she was gone.

Seras transported herself back to the city; far away from the woods and Hans. The moment she was solid, she started to cry. Seras was clueless as to why it had affected her so much that Hans dismissed their intimate moment so easily... it wasn't that intimate after all, right? A thing led to another... well, _almost_...

At least she was fast enough to run away before he saw her crying...

But damn! Why those stupid vampires interrupted them?!... and what the hell was the vampire talking about? Why would she be in heat? Why was he so interested anyway? Are there more vampires from where those came from? Seras took a deep breath, trying to calm her throbbing head.

Seras walked until she reached a park. She took seat on a nearby bench and tried to clear her thoughts. Maybe it was the rejection, to be rejected again. Maybe it was that she didn't have anyone else, she was alone; and losing her only friend... the tears stared to fall freely, but she was silent.

For Seras felt as if were mere minutes the time she spend sulking around in the park. But her watch told her that she had spend a little more than 2 hours. With a more clear head, but not with a less painful heartache; she walked back to the woods, to home.

Hans eyes turned red, looking at the spot were Seras had just disappeared. He turned around sharply and all walked back to their home. He was breathing heavily, and his hands were clenched.

Hans was furious! Furious with those stupid vampires! Furious with Seras for disappearing without further explanation!...But overall, he was furious with himself. Why he was such a coward? Why not tell Seras what he felt for her? He had never been like this! Why now?!...

He punched a tree, making a big hole through the trunk. He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself, what if Seras came back and find him like this? He would certainly scare her, and that's the last thing he wanted to do.

He had saw her expression, he felt her disappointment...

When he finally reached the front door, he noted that it was open. He was sure that he locked it...

Maybe Seras returned already?... should he talk to her? Hans sighed and opened the door.

At the very same moment he crossed the door, Hans was welcomed with a shower of silver bullets. He could hear the empty shells falling from the automatic gun; but besides that, everything else seemed to disappear. The force of the bullets making him stumble backwards; he fell, his body slumping on a nearby wall.

Hans tried to transform, but the silver seemed to melt inside him, mixing with his blood, running through his veins and poisoning him from the inside.

"That was pretty easy..." He looked up to the voice and saw a blurred figure of a woman with red hair.

He snarled and again tried to transform; but only making it through half way of the transformation.

Seras wasn't far away when she heard gunshots inside the house.

When She made to the front yard, a red haired woman with a M-16 automatic rifle was standing in the doorway, pointing the gun at her. The black haired fledgling who shot Hans early was also there.

"Are you th-" The redhead started, but stopped when she saw Seras running in her direction with a mad look in her eyes.

She tried to shot her, but Seras dodged the bullets. The redhead tossed the gun aside, and ran towards Seras, eager to fight with the blonde vampire.

(Buu! another lame fight scene)

Seras gave a flying kick, but the redhead jumped to the side and took Seras leg leg; lifting her in the air an then tossing her to the ground, with such force, that the ground cracked. She tried to punch her in the stomach but Seras rolled to the side, in time to avoid the punch. She quickly got up in a crouch, launching herself to the redhead; claws elongated and ready to strike.

Seras lunged for the face, trying to damage her eyes. redhead staggered backwards, trying to avoid the big claws, But Seras was fast enough and clawed the left side of the redhead face, damaging the left eye.

The redhead staggered backwards; but she quickly stood her ground and recoiled with a punch in Seras right side.

Seras backed away and glared at the vampiress.

"I suppose you are avenging that mock of vampire called Pierre? Tell me, what's your name?" Seras asked in a very calm and nonchalantly tone while smirking, trying to infuriate the vampire.

"The name is Veronica, and you will paid for what you did!"Said vampire stared with visible hate at Seras. If one looked very close, you could see the faintest movement in her lips...she was whispering something, that not even Seras could hear.

The seconds passed and the both of them continued to send hateful glares to each other. But then, the hair of the enemy vampire started to grow; the hair started to move around, as if it had life of its own. Seras watched cautiously but at the same time amazed at the red tendrils growing from the vampire head.

The tendrils grow a good six foot tall until it lashed, trying to grab Seras.

Seras ran and made a move, making it look like if she was going to punch the other vampire, but when the redhead dodged her punch, she ran past her, towards the house.

"Where do you think you are going!?" The voice from the redhead sounded like a thousandth voices speaking in unison.

A tendril reached Seras ankle; pulling her to the ground. Seras felt the skin from her ankle burn, when she looked down to her leg she saw smoke coming out. Her ankle was melting. She screamed in pain but tried to reach for the door; she knew what was she was dealing with, a vampire made by a demon. They were extremely strong but not invincible.

Taking a bench from the front terrace, Seras throw it to the vampire and pushed herself up. She hobbled to the doorway, a heavy scent of fresh blood coming from inside the house.

"Hans!?" she called worriedly. Seras knew it was his blood.

Her suspects were confirmed when she entered the house. Hans was seated on the floor, leaning on the wall, a puddle of blood surrounding him. Seras also noted the strong smell of silver that accompanied the blood.

She stumbled towards Hans, kneeling in front oh him; a worried expression on her face.

"Hans!?" She shook him by the shoulders. Hans opened his eyes tiredly, trying to focus in the voice,

"Hans what happened?! Why are you not healing?!" She started to sound more and more panic. Seras was so focus on helping Hans, that she didn't notice that Veronica hadn't follow her inside, and instead she had started to set fire to the house.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to just burn them? What if they survive?" Pierre's fledgling asked meekly to Veronica.

"I had put enough silver in the wolf-man to make silverware set, my dear Lucille; and if she survives the fire, then the sun will finish the job." Veronica smirked and turned, leaving the house and its occupants to turn into ashes.

Inside, Seras was removing the silver bullets out of Hans chest, but he was still not healing, she noticed the trails of silver coming out of the wounds. Those damn bullets were filled with liquid silver! She was scared, she didn't know what to do! She put her bloodied hands on her face and started to sob, without caring if the remaining silver in Hans blood burned her face.

Hans, with the little strength he had left, grabbed Seras wrist, pulling her hands out of her face. He had smelled the gasoline and he knew that it was a matter of time fore the house to collapse. It may not kill Seras... but it may be enough to kill him, the silver spreading fast.

"_Seras... bite me..."_

It her a few moments to calm herself and figure it out why he wanted her to bite him. Right! She could suck the liquid silver out of him. Even if it hurt like hell, she was in better shape than Hans and she was not going to swallow it anyway.

She quickly sank her fangs in Hans chest, it was an awkward position and she blushed a little of the thought of being so close to a half naked Hans. She kicked herself mentally for thinking in something like that in moment like this, Hans could die if she didn't act fast.

Seras was in his second wound when the smell of the burning wood hit her nostrils. She sniffed around and looked behind her. The kitchen was completely on fire! How could she had not noticed that? It was matter of time before the fire reached them, so Seras took Hans and tried to drag him outside; But when she tried to open the door, the knob was boiling hot; she tried to tackle the door, a big rumble noise on the other way was her answer. The terrace was destroyed, blocking the front door.

"Goddamnit!" Seras kicked the door and looked around, trying to find another way out. The kitchen was already destroyed and that's were the other door was... the only option was to enter the basement. She quickly made her way back to Hans and lifted him by the shoulders.

She dragged both of them (Her ankle wasn't healing fast because of the silver) to the basement door. She walked through the corridor, and descended the stairs, until she reached her room. Once inside, she put Hans in her coffin and resumed her 'healing' in Hans.

It took two or three hours for the fire to finally consume everything and die. In that time Seras had been sucking the silver out of Hans chest; almost swallowing it several times. When she finally finished, the both of them were sick and needed a good night (day) of sleep and a meal. She had used her Shadows to prevent the room from collapsing; right now they were trapped until night, when Seras felt less need to sleep and had cured her mouth, throat and ankle completely. Seras climbed inside her coffin, curling besides Hans, hugging him close to her. She then took the lit of her coffin and closed it, joining Hans in the land of dreams.

The next night, Hans woke up with an horrible pain in his chest and a horrible urge to vomit. His throat was dry and he couldn't feel half of his body. Why did he felt so sick?.. oh yes, the bullets...and red hair...and Seras.

"_Seras!"_

He tried to sit up, but the sudden movement made his head spin; he was throw back to bed by the pain in his nape.

Where is Seras? He had heard her screaming his name, she sounded so worried and desperate. And then he had smelled the fire... the old wood succumbing to the flames. Where is he? Everything is dark and small... A coffin? Is he dead?...

"...Hans?" A soft feminine voice called him. He let out a sigh of relieve, she was fine...

He winced when Seras put a hand in his chest, the wounds weren't as bad as they were the night before, but they were still sore. Seras noticed this but did took her hand away, she was inspecting if he was healing right, it was pure luck that none of the bullets had hit him in the heart or the head. That certainly would had killed him. Seras felt a knot in her gut when the thought of Hans dying came to her mind. Unconsciously, she hugged him closer.

It was then that Hans realized that Seras had sleep all day beside him...

"Hans... How are you feeling?" Seras voice was soothing to his throbbing head, but it sounded sleepy and tired.

"_Mein head und chest hurts... but it could be vorse." _

"You know?.. I thought you were going to die..." Seras face was downcast, she was still holding his arm tightly.

Hans was surprised by Seras confession. But, true to be told, he too would had been worried if Seras got hurt in any way; they just had each other after all...

"_They caught me off guard... It von't happen again." _Hans reassured her, a firm determination in his voice.

Hans closed his eyes and tried to relax; using telepathy to speak was normal to him, he had grown accustomed over the years, but right now his head was in pain; even thinking made his head dizzy with pain, he just wanted to sleep some more.

"Hans?" Seras called again.

"_Ja?"_

"do- do you like me?" Seras tried to hide her flushed face from Hans by sinking her head further into his arm.

Hans knew what was she talking about, but decided to feign ignorance; he wanted to know if she was serious...

"_Ja, vhy I wouldn't like you? You are a good friend. Mein only friend..."_

Friend? Seras thought sourly. So she was just a friend?... no, this would not stop her; she had to know if Hans felt the same way, if he wasn't toying with her... she had to know! Even if she got rejected again!

"No Hans... I mean, in the other way... you- you know, like a girlfriend?" Seras gathered all the courage in her being and looked up to Hans face. He was looking at her with wide eyes, his face was completely red.

The time seemed to stop for both when their eyes met. Seras was fearful, but when she looked into his eyes, hope sparkled in her. Hans was surprised by how bold Seras was being with her feelings...she was always cheerful and outgoing, but when things got serious she seemed to have a hard time in expressing how she felt; all the time she hided herself behind a smile...always joking and acting as if she didn't care about the world...like, if everything was pink.

Of course he knew all of this because he suffered the same thing...he just hid it a lot more different then her; since Millennium captured him he decided to shield his true self from the outside world. Trying to not feel empathy for nothing or no one, just waiting for the day of his freedom; praying that all those people he killed , will forgive him one day.

After a few minutes, Hans answered.

"_Yes."_ It was quick, but not rushed. It was short, but not sharp. But overall, it was what Seras wanted to hear.

Before Hans could ask her the same thing; Seras was already kissing him. It was a hungry and passionate kiss, and in the throes of passion, she cut Hans lower lip; although, he didn't seem to mind.

Even thought the kiss started abruptly and in a fast pace; it ended slow and gentle...

Seras sighed dreamily, her eyes still closed. Hans opened his, and tried to stroke Seras cheek, but he couldn't reach her, he couldn't really move much they were still crumpled in the coffin.

"I guess I have to get us out of here." She chuckled, starting to disappear through the lid, but not before giving Hans a light peck on the lips.

Hans was beyond surprised by the sudden change in Seras mood. Tho, he wasn't complaining; no, all the contrary. He too was happy... after all that time longing to confess his feelings to her, and be reciprocated; And he loved to see Seras happy, genuinely happy.

He could hear Seras moving the burned remains of the house. Seconds later, she opened the lid.

Hans couldn't help but to stare at Seras. The light of the moon was hitting her back, giving the illusion that she had a white aura around her. The left shadowy arm was moving around, and her eyes were a blood red. All of this making her look, like a damned angel.

But the spell was broken, when big gray clouds covered the moon. Seconds later, tiny drops of water started to fall.

Hans got out of the coffin with the help of Seras, who now was looking up to the sky; still smiling happily. The light rain, was rapidly becoming a downpour, but Seras seemed to be enjoying it.

But then, she remembered the house...or what was left of the house. She looked around the debris and sighed tiredly; It's going to be a pain in the ass to find a new house as good as the last one in the countryside. And they couldn't forget about the vampire coven, those idiots thought that a simple fire and some silver bullets could kill them. They needed to do something about it.

"We should start to look for a place to stay..." Hans put his hand in her shoulder and smiled lightly, trying to comfort her. Seras smiled back and hugged Hans from his waist; transporting them to the city.

After some hunting and pickpocketing they were able to pay for an Hotel room. The whole reception thing was really awkward for Seras. When She was paying for the room the desk clerk had asked if they wanted one or two beds, and Seras didn't know what to answer.

They had kissed...so they were like boyfriends now, right? And seriously, Seras didn't mind sharing a bed with Hans, all the opposite. But maybe Hans would think that she wanted to do 'that'! So she decided against sharing a bed and choose two beds. All the way, from the lobby to the room, Seras was still blushing. It was just too early to even think of that.

Hans, on the other hand, was completely ignorant of Seras dilemma, He was busy in thinking how to track down that redhead and make her pay for destroying their house and hurting Seras. And also, he was mad with himself for being so careless and let them beat him so easy... was he getting old? The worst thing was Seras worried face...

"Hans?" They had arrived at the room and Seras was lying on the bed; Hans had ordered a roasted chicken and was in mid bite when Seras called him.

"_Ja?"_

"Do you like Paris?" Seras was looking at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"_Ja... vhy? You don't like Paris?"_ He raised an eyebrow in question.

"No... it's not that... it's just that, well, I always wanted to travel; to know the world... That was the original plan when I left Hellsing..." Seras sighed and turned over her side,her back facing him.

Hans tensed at the mention of Hellsing, he knew it was a delicate subject for Seras.

"_So you vant to leave Paris?"_ Hans frowned and looked at her; did she wanted to leave him? But what about the kiss?...

"Yes..." Seras turned, facing him. A warm smile in her face; she knew what Hans was thinking. "But I want you to come. Would you come with me?" Seras sat up and looked pleadingly at Hans.

"_Ja." _He gave her a cheeky smirk, all worries vanished. He turned to the table to continue eating. _"Vhere vould you like to go?"_

Seras squeaked in excitement. Finally, after years of being tied to her duty at Hellsing, she was free of doing what she pleased!... an with a person she cared.

"Oh! I always wanted to travel to India! And wear a green saree! And Russia, and even Germany! I even have a-... I _had_ a list of things to do..." Seras huffed and pouted. The fire had consumed all of her things... She gasped, she remembered the lovely peachy dress that it had been a gift from Integra.

"_Germany?"_ He immediately tensed. Half of his face was covered with his bangs, his mood seemed to change dramatically at the mention of his home country.

That place, Germany... it brought him so much memories, the whole country was flooded with remainders of the Nazi regimen... His past, a past that he so desperately wanted to forget.

Seras gasped, realizing her mistake.

"B-but I like more India... we can go to India.. or Russia!"

Seeing that she got no response from Hans, Seras stood and walked towards Hans. She took his chin in her hands and lifted his head. She leaned and kissed him on the lips.

After that, Seras guided him to the bed, she lay down next to him, hugging him. The rest of the night Hans said nothing more, he just enjoyed Seras embrace; wishing, that could stay like this forever.

* * *

Oh yeah, kiss time


	10. Chapter 10

Guess what? There's lemon on this chapter!... but don't get your hopes high. it's my first lemon (although, i think i did it pretty well.) so yeah..

It's just transitional chapter, nothing especial happens -besides the obvious- that's why it took me a lot to update and it's really short. please review, tell what you think of my first lemon! and the next chapter the plot will start to move forward. someone who's very annoying and doesn't seems to give up will appear.

again, i apologize for any mistakes; i had to blame the heat, it kills my neurons.

* * *

Hot.. everything was so hot...

This wasn't normal. Why was she so hot? She was dead... so why the weather was affecting her so much?

Seras slumped further into the couch and looked to her right; Hans was seated to the other side of the couch, his shoulders a little slumped, his eyes closed, he was frowning slightly. a drop of sweat running down his temple.

Seras smirked tiredly. Damn! He looked so sexy.

Even if the weather was annoying as hell, this was relaxing. The noise of the fan moving to one side to another was soothing.

She let herself fall slowly to the side, her head resting on Hans lap, who relaxed his face and slowly opened his eyes.

"_Do you still like India?"_ Hans asked her. It was a nice place, he liked the temples and the food; but the weather was horribly hot.

Seras smiled dreamily and recalled all the places to where they had been traveling all the past 6 months.

Switzerland, Austria, Croatia, Serbia, Bulgaria, Greece, Egypt and finally India. Until now Greece and India were her favorite places. She couldn't care less about the weather; it made her feel alive, it made her feel human once again.

She loved this. She loves traveling. She loves the over heated temperature, and the noisy streets; she loves the smells and learn the native tongue. She loves to get lost while exploring, she loves to learn the local history and culture, she loves the sickness -not really her, just Hans, still she enjoys that too- She was finally living her dream, and she loved it, the bad and the good parts.

Even if right now she felt as if she was melting; She still loved it.

"Yes, I still like it... in fact, I think I like India even more." She giggled and stretched her arms. It was 7 o'clock and the sun was just hiding; they had to wait a few more minutes to go out.

"So... what's the plan for today? Do you want to go to the city?" Seras sat up and put an arm on his back.

Hans took her by the waist and lifted her, accommodating her in his lap. He started to kiss her in the neck. Seras face grew red from embarrassment; she immediately tensed, but didn't say nothing.

Every day that passed it was becoming harder for Hans to keep his hands off of Seras. Back in Paris, her smell would get stronger every time she fed, and it lasted around 3 or 4 hours. But now, it seemed to be there permanently. Maybe it was the weather? This hadn't happened until Greece. It was driving him crazy with questions... but mostly with desire. They would make out and she even let him grope her, but when he wanted to advance more, she would make an excuse and stop any advance that they had made.

It was hard for him, but not impossible. He really liked Seras... he could even say it was love, and if she wanted to wait a whole decade that was fine with him.

"_Ja, the city sounds fine." _

"Ok! I'll go change." Seras jumped to her feet and walked out of the room.

Seras entered to her room and smiled proudly of the bed chambers. The whole place was made with her powers in less than 2 days, It was an underground home, hidden under the Banghar fort.

Seras had read about the ghost city of Banghar in a magazine back in new Delhi. Entry to Bhangarh is legally prohibited between sunset and sunrise; people said it is a cursed place and that anyone that enters at night would never comeback.

It was a perfect place! No one would go near the fort at night, not even if they hear things.

_'good I am already damned.' _Seras laughed at her own joke and opened a drawer, grabbing a neat folded garment.

Today was Hans and Seras one year anniversary of having met. Seras knew that maybe for Hans wasn't that especial... or that he didn't even knew what day was today; but for her was very important and she wanted to give Hans a _very_ special gift.

Dark shadows surrounded her body, clinging to her like a second skin; moments later, the shadows fell to the floor, like a silk blanket.

Seras was dressed in a beige cotton saree with gold embroidery; her hair was in loose half ponytail and in her neck was still hanging the ace-shaped collar.

Hans mouth dropped a little at the sight of Seras. In all the time they had been together, he had never saw her dressed so feminine, he had saw somewhere in her room once a dress, but she never really used it.

Seras looked like an angel... no, scratch that, like a goddess.

Seras saw the expression on his face and blushed deeply. Hans walked towards Seras and looked her dead in the eye.

"_You look schön, mädchen."_ He softly kissed her forehead.

"Th-thank you Hans." Seras stammered. It felt like she would never get use to this... although, it was fine with her; it made her stomach turn upside down and she could feel her dead heart beat once again.

Seras took Hans hand and transported them to the outskirts of the town. Hans transformed in his wolf form and bend over, so Seras could seat on his back. She happily obliged and climbed Hans back.

Seras was more then pleased. Hans didn't just let anyone to ride his back, he was a very proud person and to let someone ride his back was a very disrespectful thing to do. It was highly frowned upon in the werewolf packs to let a human ,and much less a vampire, ride their back... for them it wasn't better than being a dog, it meant humiliation and that you had been defeated and captured by humans.

Hans had told her all of this, only then to offer her to climb on his back.

He then had reminded her that he was the last one of his kind; there was no wolf packs anymore and that they rules had died with them. He wanted her to be the first and only person to ride his back. It was a weird concept for her, but that didn't make it less especial.

It was a sight to behold; an enormous white wolf walking silently in the shadows, with a young girl with fair skin and blonde light hair, almost white, seating in his back. They walked approximately 10 minutes until they reached a small cavern filled with a bunch of branches and leaves. Hans quickly cleaned the entrance, revealing a white pearl car with tinted windows; the car was clearly a new model, a little dusty due the camouflage.

They smirked to each other in complicity; they got in the car and drove to the city.

"There!" Seras said excitedly, pointing at the palace in the middle of the lake. "I told you it was gorgeous!" She took Hans hand and dragged him to the ferry station; she payed their tickets and walked towards the boat. It was clear that Seras was nervous, but Hans didn't know what was making her feel like that.

just as they got into the boat, they left it. Seras was almost running to the hotel reception.

Seras exchange a few words with the desk clerk and sighed in relieve.

"We almost lost our reservation, je!" She laughed sheepishly; rubbing the back of her neck.

"_Vait, a reservation?"_ What was Seras planning?...

"Ja!" Seras giggled and walked to the restaurant, where a waiter lead them to their table. Hans was puzzled but still followed Seras, curious of what she was planning to do.

After they ate -Seras just ordered wine.- they left to the gardens. The place had a big pond with little islands were one could sit; inside the pond where different kinds of aquatic flowers, but what stood out more were the white lotus flowers, the pond was surrounded by mosaics of different shades of blue and in the corners and floating in the pond as well, where paper lamps. the rest of the garden was surrounded by the walls of the labyrinth.

"Would you like to go to the labyrinth?" Seras asked Hans, who was previously distracted in watching the lake.

He just nodded and followed Seras to the entrance of the maze. She took his arm and hugged him.

The minutes passed and neither of them talked. It was a comfortable silence for Hans, but not for Seras, who was aching to speak. After she was sure that no one else was inside the labyrinth, with her powers, she grew some extra walls, blocking every all the entrances, so one would be able to enter... or exit.

She took a deep breath, preparing herself mentally, wondering what was wrong with her, why she was doing this...

Hans was about to ask her if she was feeling well. Her eyes were literally shinning, and her body temperature was rising alarmingly fast. But before he could even open his mouth, Seras had tackled him to the ground, straddling him. Her face was flushed and she was breathing fast.

"_Vhat ar-"_ Seras leaned forward and kissed him hard.

After a few seconds of making out, Seras broke the kiss.

"Hans I-" It was Hans time to interrupt her.

Seras hands started to wander to Hans chest, trying desperately to take of his jacket. Hans sensed her distress and turned them over, so Seras was now the one on the ground. He quickly got rid of the jacket and his shirt, he already knew what Seras wanted.

Seras sat up and pushed Hans over a bush wall, kissing him fiercely. She sat on his lap and took her blouse off. Hans stared at her well endowed chest and the took one mount on his mouth and the other with his hand, massaging it softly.

Seras took his head, tangling her hands in his silver hair. Pushing him further into her chest. A loud moan escaped her lips when Hans bit on if her breasts. He grabbed her waist and slowly lowered her to the ground.

He kissed her mouth, then her chin, and then her neck, slowly making his was downwards.

Hans was surprised to find that Seras wasn't wearing any underwear. He looked up to her and smirked deviously; so she had planned everything eh?

She just blushed and looked away.

He caressed her legs, from the calves to her thighs, feeling her hot skin. He put a finger on her pink lips and noted that she was already wet. He inserted one finger and moved it slowly, a moment later a second finger entered her; he started to increase the pace.

Seras was already mewling and squirming in pleasure. She squeaked loudly when he suddenly started to lick her entrance.

When Seras felt that she was almost done, she stopped him. She wanted him inside her. He was the first and only one to ever made her feel this lusty, this passionate... and she wanted to him to use her, to feel the same pleasure as her.

"Hans..." She moaned lustfully, a sweet sound for Hans ears. "I … I need you now.." She knelt in front of him and kissed him softly. She started to unbutton his pants, tucking her hand between his underwear and stroking him. He grunted and grabbed Seras from the back of her head and kissed her passionately.

Seras took out his member and impaled herself, moaning loud and long. She started to move her hips, the pleasure making her forget about the pain of the first time.

At first her movements were a little awkward and offbeat; but Hans, who had more experience, took her hips on a firm grip and lead her movements, synchronizing them with his.

Seras moans started to increase in volume; she was asking for more and a faster pace. Hans had his eyes tightly closed, concentrating on the warm walls surrounding him. She was so warm and tight, and it felt as if she was sucking him, trying to send him over the edge.

Seras too was drowning in pleasure; She could feel his form and even the blood rushing through his veins. She could only think in one thing every time he trusted inside her: in and out, in and out.

Seras climaxed first, hard and long. She screamed his name and clawed his back; a few trusts later, Hans came too. Seras moaned by the foreign but pleasant sensation of his warm seed inside her.

After that, both of them remained joined, both breathing fast. Seras hugging him, her head resting on the angle of his neck. Neither talked, they just enjoyed each other embrace.

There were no need for words anymore, just actions; there were no need for nothing else, only their bodies.

Their love making lasted all night and part of the next morning. One side, wanting more of the new discovered pleasure; and the other, compensating all those years of loneliness and abstinence.


	11. Chapter 11

Longest chapter until now! And finally a chapter i feel happy with, seriously people, the last two chapter where very crappy and i don't like them at all... maybe one day i'll comeback and rewrite them.

The plot advances a lot more in this chapter too.

Enjoy!

* * *

She was sprawled all over the bed...and on top of Hans. Her head resting on his chest.

Hans seemed to be asleep; his face was covered by a pillow. Seras slowly lifted the pillow, squeaking in surprise when two hands grabbed her waist and lifted her. Ending face to face with the white pillow.

She lifted the pillow, finding messy silver hair and half lidded eyes. He smirked sleepy and nuzzled her neck.

Seras was still a little shocked by the events of last night. What had gotten into her? She had felt an horrible urge to, to... to have him! Every time he had touched her, her body would start to grow hot, and down there... ugh! She doesn't want to think about it; she had behaved like a total slu-

"_Nein, mein liebchen." _Hans kissed her lips. _"Don't think that."_

"I- I … It's just that I don't know why I behaved like that... you know I'm not like that..." She blushed a little and looked down, ashamed by her behavior.

Hans frowned and took her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"_Did you enjoy it?"_ his gaze was piercing.

"Y-yes.." She blushed even deeper, but this time for being scolded.

"_Do you regret it?" _Hans eyes softened a little; he didn't want Seras to do anything under pressure or just to please him.

"No!... no, I don't regret it." Seras looked up to Hans, wide red eyes glassy; Hans thought that she looked like a kicked pup. "Do you?"

"_Of course not mädchen."_ He continued kissing her neck, causing Seras to giggle.

The sweet moment was abruptly interrupted when a low growl coming from Seras stomach was heard.

Seras looked ashamed of herself, but Hans didn't seemed to mind; for him it was obvious that after their nightly activities she would be very hungry. So he tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck to her.

Seras was hesitant at first, but they were already very intimate and he was doing it willingly... so there was no problem, right?

She smiled to Hans and then sank her fangs on his neck eagerly.

The moment the blood touched her tongue Seras moaned in delight. How did she had say no to this before? She just wanted to keep drinking forever.

After a few more gulps, Seras detached herself from Hans neck, although very reluctantly.

She smiled warmly to Hans and kissed him.

* * *

It had been 2 months since that night; their lives settling in a comfortable routine. Hans enjoyed the peaceful life, he had never realized that he was always on edge until Seras had arrived in his life. He was always tense, always waiting for the enemy to come; back in Millennium he used to sleep so little and almost with an eye open, and even after being freed he had maintained that habit.

He recalled one day in special when they lived in Paris...

It was past noon and he had been trying to sleep with no success; Seras had moved in a month ago and even if he liked the girl, he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe she was plotting something... he knew he was being paranoid and she didn't seemed like the kind of person that would be ungrateful or try something treacherous; but his instincts and his past with her told him otherwise.

He was brought back to reality by a noise of glass breaking downstairs.

Hans was there in a blink of an eye, ready to attack the intruder. He saw a person hunched near the fridge and without second thought he launched himself at the trespasser, growling viciously.

Seras screamed in surprise and backed away, but Hans had already pinned her with his massive paws at either side of her head. It took him a moment to realize that the intruder was Seras. He tilted his head to the side, what she doing at this hour of the day awake? He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Seras seemed to understand the gesture, and quickly explained what was she doing in the kitchen.

"I- I am sorry! I was th-thirsty!" She gulped audibly. "An-and I-I b-broke th-the glass... I'll pay for it!"

Hans relaxed, but frowned. He really scared the girl, she must think that he was mad at her for breaking the glass...

"_Don't worry... I'm sorry, I thought you vere an intruder."_ He backed away, transforming back to human and offering her a hand to got up. She eyed the hand and then to him, she took the offered hand, tho very reluctantly.

He reached for the door fridge, and Seras instantly flinched away. Did she thought that he was going to hit her?

Hand opened the fridge and took a bag of medical blood and milk. He handed Seras the blood and poured himself some milk on a glass.

He took a seat at the table and sipped at the milk.

Seras just remained in her place in the kitchen, self-conscious. She stared at Hans. He looked really tired, dark circles under his eyes and puffy eyelids indicated her that he didn't had sleep in at least 3 days.

"Did I woke you up?" Seras asked in a worried tone.

"_Nein... I couldn't sleep."_ He knew how he looked like, he hadn't had a good sleep in decades, but this last week had been a real hell. Between nightmares and worries he couldn't sleep at all.

"I could help... if you want." Seras bit into the bag and started to drink.

"_Und how vould you do that?" _Hans eyed her skeptically.

"Well... Sir Integra suffered from a lot of stress and so, insomnia; so I learned how to stimulate the pineal gland." Seras smiled, but Hans seemed puzzled.

"_Und how's that vork?"_

"ahh... mmh... well it's hard to explain, but it doesn't hurt!" Seras waved her hands from one side to another.

Hans wasn't convinced with Seras explanation, but decided to try. He really wanted to sleep so badly, and even if her 'trick' hurt, but worked, he would be satisfied.

"_ok, do it."_ Seras nodded and walked in front of him.

She pulled a chair a sat down, their knees almost touching; she leaned forward and locked eyes with him. At first he didn't felt nothing, and he was going to comment it, but then Seras eyes started to grow more and more red. The room started to fade on a black shadow and he started to feel a shivers down his spine; from a moment to other he was shaking uncontrollably and he was feeling very hot. And just like it started it ended. He felt electricity running through his head and then... nothing.

Hans woke up 3 days later, completely rested and full of energy. After that he never again had another day without sleep...

Hans was sure that what he felt for her was more than lust or a simple crush... it was real love. And it wasn't something he had accepted from one day to another, hell no. After being captured by Millennium he had lost every hope of being happy one day, and less to find his soul mate. Also, he was the last werewolf, so finding a mate was obviously impossible; of course he could convert someone else... but he didn't want that. It had took him decades to finally master his wolf form, and to control himself in full moons; it had been really hard for him to accept his violent nature and to adapt... he didn't want to someone else to suffer what he suffered. He still remembered that stage of his life as the worst and most depressing.

But then he found Seras, and even after that, it took him a whole year to accept his true feelings for her.

She was a vampire and he was a werewolf; back before Hellsing or Millennium, to have a sentimental relationship was like being a witch in the holy Inquisition time. Even being in friendly terms meant to be strongly punished for both sides. Of course he had never been member of a pack, he was always a loner -that's why Millennium had captured him so easily- so those rules could have been broken; but still, old members would have hunted Seras and him if they ever heard of such union between a vampire and a werewolf.

Vampire covens were strongly oppose as well, with such relationship.

In fact he once had heard of Alucard punishing a vampire of his court because he had talked to a female werewolf. So in a few words, their relationship was taboo.

Maybe that was part of the reason why those vampires in Paris had attacked them?... Oh yeah, he remembered them. He had been really bothered with the fact that Seras had decided to run away and not to take revenge on the vampires for burning his house and having tried to kill them.

But Seras was Seras and he couldn't say no to her, she was really stubborn.

And he really missed her... She had disappeared three days ago.

She had told him that he was going to hunt, and then she never came back. Since then he had been looking for her like crazy; he hadn't slept or eaten. What if she was dead? What if someone captured her?... or... Did she abandon him? But why would she do that? He had searched for her all over the city and the nearest towns, but he couldn't even smell her or sense her... it was like the earth had swallow her.

Hans ran a hand through his hair and started to walk towards the entrance of the temple. The night was less darker with each passing minute.

Everything had been fine between them, was she mad? Why? Had he done something wrong? He didn't know what to think or what to do. He couldn't leave the place, what if she came back and he wasn't here?

He was at the entrance of the temple when a faint sound of steps alerted him, and then a strong smell of fresh blood hit his nose. He quickly turned and was ready to attack but stopped and gasped silently at the sight of Seras walking absently towards him.

She was completely covered in blood, her eyes empty and dull; she looked like a zombie.

And then she met Hans gaze, her eyes seemed to recover some of her old color; she stopped abruptly and tears stared to form in her eyes, her knees failed to keep her standing and she started to fall. Luckily Hans was there to catch her before she had hit the floor.

Seras had never saw such worried expression on his face. That's what it hurt her more.

"I- I am sorry!" Seras was crying loudly and apologizing between sobs. "I killed them! I kill them all!"

She was repeating the same over and over again, clinging to Hans neck and crying in his chest.

To say that Hans was completely confused was an understatement; but he was also relieved...and at the same time worried. What had happened to her in the last three days? Who had she killed? He smelled the blood that was covering Seras and discovered at least thirty different kinds of blood, all human... less one. It wasn't Seras blood... no, NO! It was from that vampire bitch! The redhead!

Hans growled viciously.

He was mad with Seras; he was mad with him, but over all he was mad with that vampire bitch... unless...

"_Seras, vhat. Happened?"_ He said in a demanding tone, but not too severe.

"I- I killed th-the whole town...An-and sh-she..." Seras started to shake violently.

Hans concern grew even more; something had happened and Seras was clearly still shocked. He lifted her of the ground and carry her back to the temple; maybe tomorrow she would be able to talk.

After a quick bath and a change of clothes Hans left her on their bed and she was almost instantly asleep.

He took a seat next to her and watched her. He sighed deeply and then he lay besides her, hugging her from behind.

He tried to relax; even if he had more questions and he was a little afraid of her mental health, he felt happy to just have her back. He was remained of his early thoughts...he loved her, he was sure of that; but what if she didn't loved him like he loved her?...

What if she still loved Alucard?

The next night Hans found himself alone in the bed, he scanned the area with his senses and found Seras in the bathroom. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard weird noise coming from inside the bathroom; it sounded like gurgling... no, it sounded like someone vomiting...

Hans jumped to his feet and pounded at the door.

He received no response and the noises were even more louder now; a strong bitter smell was flooding the room.

"_Seras!"_ He tried to open the door but was locked. He was dueling whether or not break down the door when he noted that the noises had stopped.

"...go...away..." Came the weak reply from the other side.

That was it. Hans took the knob in a firm grip and crushed it.

Seras looked several shades more whiter she had dark circles under her eyes and she was sitting on the floor, eyeing the toilet with apprehension. She was clearly avoiding his gaze.

But what caught his attention was the amount of coagulated blood that was in both the shower and the toilet. He walked closer to the bathtub and inspected the blood more closely... was that a hand?..and an eye?

He then turned to Seras, towering over her. Her head was downcast and her shoulders slumped.

"_Seras..."_ Hans knelt besides her. _"Vhat happened?" _

Seras seemed to doubt for a moment about something.

"...Can you take me to the bed?..." Her voice was raspy and low, almost a whisper.

Hans put and arm on her back and other behind her knees, he lifted her and took her to the bed. Hans noticed that Seras felt lighter than normal.

After placing her gently on the bed, he waited for her to speak.

Seras put a hand on her face and sighed deeply.

She was so confused and scared; she couldn't believe what had happened...how she lost control. She frowned and cleared her throat.

"Veronica... the redhead vampire, she found me." Hans growled and narrowed his eyes. "I ate her..." Hans face was blank in a instant. Ate her?...He knew what that meant, it wasn't a 'I killed her' or a 'I drained her'... she had consumed the redhead soul.

"...But you must want to know why I disappeared for three days..." Hans nodded.

She took a deep breath and began to recount her misadventure...

_Seras was at the top of an old abandoned theater; just enjoying the fresh breeze and the sounds of the city. Trying to think of nothing but the fresh air, Although, there was something that had been bothering her a while ago and she just couldn't stop thinking about it. _

_The ace-shaped collar, the one that the crazy fortune teller had gave her, had changed of color; well, not the collar, but the eye. The once transparent liquid that was in the eye had changed to a red blood color. Seras had a really bad feeling about that... she couldn't explain it... but when the collar changed its color she had dreamed of it, she had dreamed with hundreds of eyes, watching her every move...and then the irises started to fill with a thick red smoke._

_It gave her goosebumps every time she remembered it._

_When she had woken up the collar had the very same color of the eyes in her dream. She didn't know what to think of that; she somehow knew that the collar was not the problem... it was something else, but what?_

"_So that's how you were hiding, Ja." Seras turned sharply to see who was the person that had said such bolt words. She had never hid from nothing or no one in her undead life!_

_Seras hissed and narrowed her eyes; it was the redhead vampire from Paris! Was it Verona?... Although Seras wanted to rip her throat apart, she was curious of her motives; so she asked her._

"_What do you want Verona?"_

"_It's Veronica." the vampire said annoyed. "And I was looking for you. Someone it's really desperate to see you." Veronica chuckled maliciously._

"_Who's looking for me?" Seras frowned. Maybe another vampire from her coven? Seriously, what did they wanted with her?!_

"_It's a secret, and I'm not telling." She laughed. "At least that you tell me something in exchange." The woman smirked._

_Seras frown deepened. What was she playing at? She wanted to attack, but she also wanted to know who had send her._

"_What do you want to know?" Seras asked cautiously._

_The smirk disappeared, a deadly expression setting on Veronica's face._

"_Where, and who gave you that necklace?" She pointed a skinny finger to Seras neck. _

_Seras instinctively reached for the necklace, grabbing it possessively. She just felt uneasy when Veronica looked at the necklace... a strange gleam crossed in the redhead eyes. Seras knew it wasn't a good signal...also, a quiet voice in the back of her mind repeated her that she shouldn't take the necklace from its place; that would be... catastrophic._

"_Tell me!" Veronica's whole demeanor changed. First she was playful, but now she looked frantic and desperate. "nonono... waitwaitwait..." She closed her eyes and muttered rapidly to herself._

_Seras knew what was happening. This woman, Veronica, she was not a normal vampire; she had been made by a contract...a contract with a demon._

_Demons loved human souls, it was like chocolate for them; but due things that were far from her understanding, they couldn't take physical forms in earth neither enter without someone permission. Vampires like Veronica were formed by two different ways: she had summoned a demon and willingly offered herself to be possessed in exchange of power and immortality, or, she had been the non-virgin sacrifice for some kind of satanic ritual._

_And of course she could end up in many different ways; but the more common was to lose against the demon inside her; and so, her human body would only last a short amount of time, being consumed by the raw power of the demon. _

_This vampires were extremely unstable both physical and mentally. _

_Seras had to hurry and get all the information she could gain from her, and then, kill her._

"_I won it in a fair." Seras said smugly._

"_Je... je... Do you think I was born yesterday? fille d'idiot!" Veronica took a step froward, but Seras just smiled; this was going to be so easy for her. "What are you laughing at!?" The redhead asked frantically._

"_Why are you so interested in the necklace?" _

"_blond stupide hein? que rare. That's a very powerful amulet you have there... and that one was spécialement made for you; so don't tell me that you got it on a fair!"_

"_What-"_

"_Tell you what mignon, if you give it to me then i'll tell you who's looking for you."_

"_I won't give you nothing! And I already told you where I got it so you have to tell me who is the person that's so interested in me!"_

"_Ja... ja... JAJAJAJAJA! I'll have the necklace! I don't care if I have to kill you!" _

_Out of nowhere hundreds of red spikes flew towards Seras; she managed to evade all of them, ecept for one that stuck at the side of her head; Seras gasped in shock when she noted that the wound wasn't healing at all. She gave a rage filled scream and run towards Veronica, who did the same._

_They both jumped in mid air, Seras shadowy arm taking form of a big halberd blade; Veronica opened a portal and took an over sized butcher knife from inside._

_The blades clashed with each other, making both Seras and Veronica to back away by the impact. Seras was the first to attack again, she lifted the blade and dropped it; but Veronica's giant knife split, making it in two blades. Veronica stopped Seras blade with her ,now two, oversized butcher knifes, putting them on an x position._

_They struggled for some seconds until Veronica swung one of her blades towards Seras stomach, that made Seras back away; Veronica's blade missed in cutting Seras in half but still it sliced a good portion of her mid torso. And just like the wound on her head, this one wasn't healing._

_Seras glared at Veronica, asking soundlessly what was she doing to her._

"_What? You can't heal from simple blade made in hell? What a weakling...and here I thought Dracula's fledgling would be a worthy opponent." Seras yes widened at the mention of Alucard's old name. So she knew... that's why they wanted her? Because she use to be Alucard's fledgling?... Even in absence he was still a nuisance._

"_I am not his fledgling anymore! If you have unresolved business with him then go and search for him personally!" Seras yelled at her indignantly; it wasn't the first time someone searched for her just because she used to be Alucard's fledgling. They always wanted or to fight with her or with Alucard... He had always leave her to fight with them, if they won against her then maybe he would spare some of his time in fighting them. Of course, she had always won._

"_Oh mignon, I do have some unresolved business with him." Veronica cackled madly. A red circle with strange symbols appeared in the old building roof and everything started to shake. The roof started to crack and pieces of the roof fell._

_Red tendrils started to grow from Veronica's hair, slowly making her way towards Seras through the shadows. Seras was trying to maintain her balance and avoid the falling concrete pieces, still, she noted the red tendrils; but before she could avoid them, fours tendrils attached themselves on her ankles and wrist, burning her skin to the bone. Seras screamed in pain and struggled; she freed her left arm by dissolving it into a shadow. _

_But before she could attack the floor beneath her stared to crumble, an then, she fell._

_The whole roof collapsed on top of Seras. On the other hand, Veronica landed perfectly on top of all the debris, searching with her senses for Seras. Everything was quiet, the dust was very thick and was flooding the inside of the old theater; she moved graciously through all the rubble, kicking a big piece of concrete she found a small fisted hand, She smirked in victory and roughly grabbed the hand, pulling Seras out of the debris. Seras seemed to be bleeding profusely and unconscious. Veronica reached to grab the collar from her neck, but a black shadow took her wrist; snapping it in half. _

_Before Veronica could even scream in pain, her head was severed in a swift movement by Seras shadow arm. Her head flew towards the stage of the crumbling theater, landing with a 'thud'. Her body fell to the side, lifelessly, like a heap of bones._

_Seras turned away tiredly; her bones were just regenerating and her wound in her stomach wasn't healing at all. She limped away, trying to find an exit._

_She was so distracted in finding and exit and the pain at her sides that she didn't noticed Veronica's body rising from he ground. _

_From her severed neck a new started to grow, but this one wasn't human looking anymore. A new pair of eyes grew above her old ones; two horns pierced the skin of her forehead, her skin started to turn purplish and her mouth started to grow beast-like fangs._

_Not only her head change; from the palms of her hands, started to grew bigger hands with dark claws piercing her human skin. Bones cracked everywhere, her body turning more bigger and grotesque; the veins in her arms were almost bursting with pressure. _

"_I'll have that necklace! Even if it's the last thing I do!" Hundreds of demonic voices screamed. _

_Seras turned around, but Veronica was already attacking her with red tendrils coming of her back. They impaled Seras all around her torso, they clenched at her sides and pulled. Veronica was trying to literally break Seras. Seras screamed and tried to claw at the tendrils._

_Veronica walked closer to Seras and licked the side of her face._

"_I won!" She put a hand on her chest and dug her claws into her skin; she pierced the muscle and reached for Seras heart._

_The time for Seras seemed to stop. She could feel every little detail from Veronica's claw, they were cold and sharp, she could feel the dust in her nostrils, the soft air that entered from the hole that used to be the roof; she could feel how Veronica squeezed her heart, she was prolonging her dead, applying enough pressure just to maintain her alive. _

_Everything felt so unreal... Seras closed her eyes and waited for her dead._

_But then she felt something... no... someone? _

_Hans? It wasn't Hans, but it felt like him, and like... Seras eyes opened instantly. She couldn't die, not now. Seras sclera was completely black, her pupils completely dilated, a thin ring of red around it._

_The skin of her chest started to turn black, consuming Veronica's arm._

_Veronica seemed to sense the same thing as Seras, she was still shocked and didn't realize Seras new awoken power until she felt her limb being torn away._

_She stumbled back, feeling a sensation of dread just by looking at Seras._

_Seras skin turned completely black in matter of seconds. The sound of cracking bones filled the abandoned building. Shadows and dust engulfed Seras, making Veronica even more nervous._

_From the thick darkness a giant black and red fox appeared, nine tails moved swiftly around it. The creature looked like it was made from the very same fire of hell._

_Veronica took several steps forward and tried to run away from the hellish creature, but it was too late. The fox jumped in front of her, and in a quick and deathly movement it had its jaws in half of her face. Veronica felt to her knees and made an horrible gurgling sound, she was trying to say something... she was trying to beg for her life._

_The fox just smirked, and in the blink of an eye, she devoured Veronica._

_Seras wanted more, she wanted more blood and more human flesh...no, she needed more!_

_The next three days Seras spend terrorizing and eating whole villages; she ate man, woman and children equally, without remorse._

* * *

Hans was surprised... no, shocked.

Seras had gone into total and complete blood lust. And she also seemed to had discovered her familiar. He didn't knew much about vampires, but he knew what a familiar was... he had heard it took at least a century to discover it. But more then bloodlust, it seemed like she had been trapped in her familiars form, and being new, she had lost control over it.

He knew how affected Seras must have feel... he too suffered the same many years ago.

Hans knelt at the side of the bed, beside Seras, and took her hand.

"_Seras, it vasn't your fault... you just lost control."_ Seras looked disgusted with herself, her eyes started to water. _"Please mädchen,don't cry." _Hans transformed into a wolf and jumped to the bed, he nuzzled Seras neck and whimpered; looking at her like that affected him.

But a sudden pain in his snout made him stop; he looked what was causing it and found the ace-shaped necklace. Hans felt uneasy by looking at the necklace... he growled.

That got Seras attention; she stopped sobbing and looked at Hans. He was looking apprehensively to the necklace. Seras instinctively reached to grab the necklace... he didn't liked it?

"_Seras... vho gave you that necklace?" _Hans narrowed his eyes at the collar. He suspected that the creepy looking eye had something to do with Seras bloodlust.

"I- I got it in the fair... back in Paris." She looked down to her lap. She didn't want to say that she had accepted it from a crazy old lady... that after the past three days didn't seemed like a crazy to Seras anymore... but a real witch? Seras shook her head; it couldn't be.

"_Have you took it off since then?" _

"No..." Seras looked up to Hans; she knew what he wanted. "Ok..." She unwillingly unclasped it, but something in the back of her head was telling her not to. Although, the feeling disappeared when she handed the collar to Hans. She also noted how the color of the eye turned transparent again.

Hans smiled and put the necklace on a nearby drawer, making a note to himself to hide it in a safe place later.

He took a place beside Seras and put his head in her lap.

"_Let's sleep mädchen." _Hans closed his eyes and sighed. He completely missed the look of uncertain in Seras face.

'_I can't tell him..._'Was last Seras thought before joining Hans in his sleep


	12. Chapter 12

damn, it took me 1 month to update D: anyway, i should warn you that there's a super lame fight scene (well two fight scenes) but i am just no good in that!

* * *

Seras hugged the coat closer to her body; even dead she still could feel the extreme coldness of the snow.

She kept walking down the pavement road, looking around the white horizon.

A sound coming from the trees at her left made her stop. She scanned the area again with narrowed eyes, but found just a squirrel climbing up a tree hurriedly. She shrugged her shoulders and kept walking.

After rounding a corner, Seras could see a red brick house at the end of the street; smoke coming out of the chimney. Seras smiled and quickened her pace, eager to get inside.

When Seras reached the entrance of the house she started to giggle uncontrollably. There, in the front yard, was Hans -in his wolf form- sprawled on his back.

His usual size was reduced to a 'normal' dog size, tho, if he stood in two legs he could easily tower over her.

Seras giggles reached Hans ears and he quickly got up. He glared at Seras and walked menacingly towards her.

"_Vhere you laughing at me, mädchen?" _Hans asked Seras, in a fake angry tone.

Seras tried to hide her big smile between her hands, but a snicker escaped her lips.

"_You just looked so cut- _aahhh!_"_ Seras yelled in surprise when Hans tackled her to the ground. He then started to lick her face.

"Eww- pf-... no- st- nooo!" Seras tried to protest but to no avail. After a few more seconds she finally gave up and Hans stopped.

She glared at him and cleaned the saliva with her arm. Hans just wagged his tail.

"I won't give you cake~" Seras sang in a sweet voice, trying to reach for the paper bag that was almost buried by the snow. "I would eat the cake all by myself~" She tried to grab it, but Hans had pinned her to the ground, he eyed the bag and then to Seras, with a wolfish grin he jumped; landing just above the bag.

"_Bloodsuckers can't eat cake." _Hans chuckled and grabbed the bag in his mouth; jogging towards the doorway.

"But you can't have it! You know I hate it when you lick my face you mongrel!" Seras yelled indignantly and jumped to her feet, trying to catch Hans.

She almost tripped on the wet floor of the entrance, but she quickly regained her balance and sprinted towards the kitchen in search of Hans. The first thing she saw was the cake bag in the counter, she smiled in victory and tried to grab it, but was stopped when suddenly Hans put an arm around her waist, pulling her towards his chest.

"_You like it vhen I lick you down here." _Hans pressed her crotch and kissed her neck, sucking and nipping the white skin.

Seras squeaked in surprise and flushed deeply. Even if she denied it, it drove her crazy every time Hans teased her.

She squirmed around while giggling madly, Hans turned her around and kissed her softly.

A few seconds later Seras started to pull away.

"I am all wet-" Seras saw the playful smirk that started to grow on Hans lips and quickly added. "My clothes! My clothes are wet! ugh, I'll go change." She narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

Hans watched Seras form disappear at the end of the hallway with a small smile in his lips; for a moment he considered following her and finish what they had started, but then he remembered the delicious cake waiting in the kitchen counter.

Besides, she must be quite exhausted for waking up so early the past two weeks.

Seras had entered bakery classes; it was a weird concept for Hans, you know, a vampire baking. She couldn't eat them anymore so it was like a wasting of time.

Of course that train of though had changed when she brought him a delicious souffle on the third day.

She had did it out of boredom, although he suspected the other reason was because she knew he loved sweet things. She had also enrolled on other classes, like piano and dressmaking.

Hans waited for Seras to come back to the kitchen so he could eat the cake.

It was a weird but sweet ritual, she had made him promise that he would taste all of her cakes and told her how good or bad they were; also, she liked to see Hans eating the cake... it was more than a symbolic thing than anything else, like 'You'll eat what I cannot eat.'

Seras did the honors in opening the bag and putting the dessert in a plate.

Hans mouth watered when he saw the enormous apple strudel -or apfelstrudel, back in his homeland.-, the thing didn't looked _that_ delicious, and more because it was flattened on one side (His fault, he guessed.) but it smelled so good.

Seras took a seat at his side and leaned on his shoulders, a sweet but expectant expression on her face.

Hans took his first bite, chewed for a moment and then swallowed; all of this with a blank expression on his face. Seras knew he was playing around, still, she was waiting eagerly for his approval.

"_It taste delicious, Seras." _Hans smiled softly and kissed Seras cheek. She hugged his arm and kissed him back.

"Thanks Hans... This dessert brings back memories of my dad, he brought it to me on my first day of school." Seras sighed while smiling nostalgically. She closed her eyes and continued speaking. " I thought those memories where long forgotten, even nonexistent... but I guess I just needed help to remember."

Hans observed Seras for a long moment; she wasn't the only one with memories related to the apple strudel.

"_Mein mother vas a baker... She vas famous for her apfelstrudel."_ Hans commented quietly; he took another bite of the dessert.

Seras looked up to Hans, quite surprised by his confession.

"Really?" It was bizarre that they had something like that in common... But at the same time it was very special.

"_Ja." _Hans nodded solemnly. _"Is one of the few things I most remember of vhen I vas a human boy."_

Hans and Seras looked at each other, losing themselves in the eyes of the other, drawing closer with each passing second.

Although they shared a bed and kissed every day, in that precise moment there was something different, something special. The need of being closer, the need of becoming one grew more and more, so much that it almost hurt.

It was overwhelming for both of them; they always lived around chaos and dead, this was just so strange and foreign that it was completely scary.

But at the same time they wanted more of the feeling, more of the hot skin and ragged breaths, more of the butterflies in their stomach, more of the nervous smiles... more of each other.

You could compare the feeling to a ride in a roller coaster. It was frightening...but exciting.

When they were just a breath away from kissing, the sound of someone clapping made them turn their heads towards the living room.

"I have to congratulate you Seras, no one in more than 400 years has ever hid from me this long... a whole year, je." Alucard deep voice resonated through the whole house, he was leaning in the door frame of the living room; The red hat covering half of his face, his wide smirk was the only visible thing.

Hans ans Seras were instantly prepared to attack; he was growling viciously while she was sneering.

But Alucard made no move to attack, in fact, he slowly raised his hands in sign of surrender.

"I'm here to speak." For a moment he seemed hesitant. "peacefully." He added.

Although he spoke calmly and his body language was relax; his wide grin told a whole different intention.

Seras was shocked and enraged, but overall, confused; did he just say that she had been hiding from him? A year? So he _had _been looking for her all this time?

And now he invaded their home to supposedly just talk '_peacefully' _? Seras wanted so badly to punch the shit out of him, but she knew better then that.

Hans and her were very powerful individuals, but Alucard was a lot more, they could wear him out but never really win against him...and who could stop Alucard from kill Hans or her? He was a free vampire now... So she didn't have other option but to hear what he had to say.

"What do you want Alucard?" She asked in a cold manner.

Alucard smirk dropped a little; he looked directly to Seras, thoughtfully about something, he the directed a quick glance to Hans.

"I wish to speak with you, _alone_." He stressed out the last word; narrowing his eyes while glancing at Hans.

"_Nein."_ Hans took a step forward, putting himself between Seras and Alucard. His fist were clenched, his body tense and straight, making him look even more taller and menacing.

Seras could feel the hostility in the air; she knew that if presented with the opportunity, Alucard would attack Hans, and she really wanted to avoid any violent confrontation with him. She took a step, standing besides Hans, and put a hand in his shoulder. He didn't move, but only looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"_Hans, please...I don't have other option..." _Seras looked away when she felt something akin to betrayal coming from Hans psyche, although, the anger was far more strong.

A few minutes passed until Hans sharply turned away and walked out of the kitchen, heading to the garden, through the back door; not before slamming the wooden portal in his way out.

Seras looked at his retreating form, making a mental note that she needed to apologize to him later...maybe another apple strudel? She bit her lip and turned to face Alucard.

She glared hard at him.

"Speak." She all but barked the order.

Alucard didn't seem offended in any way, all the opposite, he seemed amused.

"Maybe we should seat-" He started to walk towards the table but was cut off by Seras.

"Don't!" She raised her hand signaling him to stop. "Stay were you are...You have ten minutes to tell what do you want with me." Seras was trying to take deep and soothing breaths, her left hand was starting to loose its human form, small streaks of black smoke radiating from it.

Alucard noted her distress and frowned; he really wanted to talk with her in serious terms...maybe he should approach her in a different attitude than his normal.

"Seras, please calm yourself; I just want to talk..." Alucard stated with a poker face.

Seras pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

"Fine..." she rounded the counter that was in the center of the kitchen and seated in a stool; Alucard took the one in the other edge of the counter, facing Seras.

Seras looked at her lap, not wanting to look Alucard in the eyes; this was so uncommon for him, to act so civilized and...diplomatic.

"Are you going to stare at me the whole night?" She asked, sounding a little more like her old self.

Alucard lips curled up a little, making and almost non-existent smile...like the one the had gave her so many years ago in the battle of London. Tho, Seras didn't noted this, she was fidgeting with her shirt, quite nervous about her former master weird behavior.

But what most had her concerned was Hans; he had been really angry with her even though he hadn't say anything... but she felt it! She knew! It was killing her and she just wanted to get rid of Alucard and apologize to Hans.

Her thoughts stopped when she heard Alucard growl loudly, catching her immediate attention.

"Stop thinking about that mutt!" Alucard hissed and clenched the corner of the counter, crushing the wood between his fingers.

Seras was puzzled by his reaction, but she felt mostly offended.

"He's mad with me because of you! So you better start talking!" Seras jumped to her feet and slammed her fist on the table.

Alucard snarled and he also got up rather violently from the stool, also, slamming his fist in the counter, but with much more force that it broke in three parts.

"You better remember who's more powerful here police girl!" His deep and imposing voice flooded the whole house.

Seras quickly returned to her seat, but didn't loose her fearsome look that remained fixated on Alucard.

He glared at her and took his seat.

"I'm here to talk about what you said to me in Paris." He bluntly stated.

Seras instantly looked away and small blush appeared in her cheeks. The very thought of that day made her feel self pity and embarrassment.

Why did he wanted to talk about that? She wasn't even sure if what she felt towards him back in those days was love... was it attraction? Or a simple infatuation? Or mix of the two? She wasn't sure about her feelings anymore...

Because then, what was what she felt towards Hans?... with him was different, with him she felt secure and happy, and with Alucard she just felt desire...desire for something that she knew was forbidden.

And then why did she had said that she loved him when she wasn't sure, hell, when she didn't knew how real love was like?

"And I will answer any questions you have." Alucard voice brought her back to reality.

Wait, what? Seras looked puzzled to Alucard. Why did he said that? What questions beside 'how did you find me' and 'what do you want' could she-

Something from a long time ago came to her mind.

"Why me? Why did you turn me?" She asked quickly, almost coming out as one whole sentence.

Seras wanted to know why she had been made this way. Did she had a real reason to exist? Was she just a whim? A joke? Was there a greater good to achieve?

She always felt so incomplete without that information... it was a weird feeling, like when you lose something that you know you left in a certain place. You'll look for the damn thing in every corner of the house but you'll never find it... sometimes it comebacks to you...sometimes it doesn't.

And when it doesn't, it will bother you for hours, for weeks...even for years.

Alucard narrowed his eyes and looked at Seras for a long time.

"Do you really want to know?" He sounded dead serious.

"Yes." She responded as equally serious.

"Fine." He sighed dramatically. "They were various reasons as to why I decided to turn you..."

He stopped for a moment, wishing that the answer was good enough for her; but a quick glance to Seras face told him otherwise.

"... I knew there was a something coming, a big battle a great opponent." He grinned excitedly, remembering the carnage of past battles. "I didn't now who or when it would start... I just knew it." He studied Seras face, she was frowning a little, not quite impressed with his ranting.

"It wasn't in my plans to create a fledgling I must add, but then, that day in cheddar..." A strange glint appeared in his red eyes, he looked at the distance, loosing himself in the memories. "I saw you, so much potential! You were something different, something that you only find once in a lifetime, a person born with the unawakened power of the darkness ...so small and innocent, and young... maybe a little too young." His smirk returned with renewed vigor.

"I would have waited a few more years, maybe when you had twenty one or twenty three." Seras eyes widened and then narrowed, so she had been doomed since the moment he saw her...

"But! The opportunity to turn you without having to waste my time in convince you arose ….and well, I shoot you." Seras didn't felt so bad like the first time he had said that he shot her... but still it really anger her how easily he dismissed the whole ordeal! He took her life just because he 'saw' potential in her?!...

Still, she was satisfied with the answer... kinda. And besides, she had accepted her fate a long time ago...she also had asked herself something very important, what if she had been an human when the battle of London happened? Would she had survived?... hundreds of times she had thought of the different scenarios that could have been her life, with or without vampirism.

"So?" Alucard asked in a bored tone.

"So what?" Seras arched a brow.

"Is my answer satisfying enough?"

"I guess so..."

The minutes passed and neither of them talked, Seras was trying not to look uncomfortable but Alucard just keep staring at her, as if waiting for her to talk first.

Seras was about to speak when Alucard suddenly rose up from the stool, surprising her.

With two long strides he came to stood in front of her, imposing as ever.

Seras just remained seated, watching him with wide red eyes.

"Seras..." Alucard spoke so softly that it didn't sounded like him at all.

In his eyes there was a foreign emotion, he reached to touch her shoulder but she flinched away; he scowled profoundly but again tried to put his hand on her shoulder, this time she didn't move.

"Do you think I would hurt you?" He asked with real curiosity.

"Yes." Seras responded without a second thought.

More then anything else he seemed disappointed... not with her, but with him.

"Why?" He wasn't looking at her, but at the window at the left side of the kitchen.

"Why not?" He still wasn't looking at her, but still smirked; she just sighed in annoyance, and looked down.

He started to trail his finger up her neck, until he grabbed her chin and made her look up to him.

"Do you know why I came here?" He slowly caressed her face.

"You say you wanted to talk..." She tried to ignore how good it felt physical and emotionally his touch.

He shook his head and tsked. Seras followed the movement of his head, his eyes were glowing, making her feel like in a dream, his touch making her melt in the spot.

"I came here to take what it's mine." Alucard leaned forward, taking Seras from both shoulders and lifting her from her seat.

Through half-lidded eyes Seras saw how Alucard face was more and more closer to hers, she closed her eyes and leaned forward.

Alucard smirked in victory, anticipating the taste of her small lips; this had been quite easy... of course he had catch her unaware, thinking of the werewolf... What was his name? Harry? Heinz? He was a strong opponent and he was still quite surprised by finding him alive, he had thought that Seras killed him a long time ago.

Seras seemed to like him, but he wasn't sure; he had to give her that, her memories and feelings were very well guarded.

When their lips were mere inches apart, Seras eyes shot open. They were shinning with repressed fury and malicious intent.

And before Alucard could get a hold on her again, her fist connected with his face. He was sent flying across the kitchen landing on the opposite wall; pans, cups, plates and a fridge landed on him.

"You should be going now..." Seras said quietly while she turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

She was making her way to the back door when Alucard reformed in front of her, a mad scowl in his pale face.

"Who do you think you are?" He hissed. "Do you think I came here to where you are hiding to just be rejected?"

Seras stomped her foot on the floor and clenched her fist.

"I wasn't hiding from anyone! You left when I told you that I-I loved you!" She turned around and started to walk to the main entrance, she wanted to find Hans.

But again Alucard blocked her exit.

"And now I am here to accept your feelings towards me." He said smugly, grinning widely.

"I don't love you Alucard and you don't love me! Move aside!" Not a second after the words left her mouth, Alucard grabbed her by the neck and lifted her from the ground.

She tried to punch him, but he caught her fist in mid air with his free hand; she tried with her other hand, but again he stopped her, with a black tendril.

He pushed her to the wall and leaned in her neck.

"It seems that I need to remind you who's the master and who's the servant." He pressed his body to hers and tightened his grip on her neck and hand, breaking the bones, making her knuckles bleed and to cough blood.

"You are coming with me Seras, like it or not." He licked the small trail of blood that was running down her chin. He then proceeded to ravage her mouth with his inhumanly large tongue.

It was then when started lost all her courage and started to worry for her safety.

She squirmed around and tried to push his tongue away, she even bit him, but that just seemed to encourage him more.

But it was when he started to grope her breast that she started to feel like the little girl hidden in the closet all over again. She started to trash violently and bit off a good portion of his tongue, but he just laughed and moaned in pleasure.

Tears started to form in her eyes. She couldn't believe what was happening, how everything escalated so quickly? Why was he doing this? She knew how cruel Alucard could be, but this?

She started to call for Hans. But then, Alucard released her.

He was frowning and breathing heavily. When he noticed how scared Seras looked his frown deepened. Alucard turned around, not wanting to see how much he had hurt Seras feelings with such vulgar and rash action.

This mood swings had been happening since Integra died; the seals had been broken and he was free... but there seemed to be some side effects.

He really didn't want to hurt Seras, he came here to take her with him but he didn't count with her changing how she felt about him...and the werewolf.

He suspected that those two were more then just good acquaintances or friends, but he wasn't sure.

And now this; he had crossed a delicate line that he swore never cross with anyone, and less with Seras; but his usual temperament was even more violent. And his powers had been affected too, he had a hard time in controlling them... If he wanted to Seras to come with him he needed to have patience and more self-control.

"Seras, I-" Counted were the times that he apologized to someone. He turned around to face her, but the words were caught in his throat when he saw Seras.

She was already standing, her small hands tightly clenched at her sides. Her lower lip was trembling, and in her eyes were unshed tears... but what took him by surprise was the look of total hate in her eyes, the fear and helplessness she was feeling, the resentment for all those years of being psychological abused by him and the disgust she felt by his early actions.

That look...those eyes... the eyes of someone who had nothing, who was alone in the world and the odds were against them, but they'll keep fighting until the end. The eyes that promised hell and chaos against their enemies and those who had wronged them.

The very same look he used to have when he was a human...

"I hate you." Her voice was clear and loud, the words were pronounced between clenched teeth, almost spatting them, as if they tasted foul in her mouth. "Integra should have put you back from the hole you came from." Just as she growled the words out she launched herself against Alucard.

She hit him straight in the stomach, sending him flying to the nearest wall, destroying said wall in the process, in an instant he was outside, in the backyard.

Alucard chuckled in delight, standing up and dusting himself.

"Is that so Seras?" He send her a fierce look. "You ungrateful brat!" All amusement disappeared from his face. "After all I did for you? And this is how you repay your master?" His temper seemed to flare up more and more.

"After all YOU DID!? FOR ME!?" Seras was hysterical. "You did nothing but to make my life miserable! Dragging me to that war! Dragging me to this life! You said so yourself! We are damned!" She ran towards him, her shadowy arm taking the form of a giant hammer; and with a rage filled scream she started to hammer around the yard, trying to land a blow on Alucard.

But every time he just phased away, evading her hits.

From one moment to the next he appeared behind her taking her by the back of her neck with his left hand; he lifted her and with his other one he grabbed his jackal and shoot her in the center of her hip.

The bullet incrusted itself on the bone and exploded. Liquid silver and blessed water making her scream in pain.

He let her fall, watching how she writhed in pain and tried to get the bullet out.

"I'm tired of games, police girl; and it's a long way from Russia to Romania." He grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. Seras grunted in pain and tried to kick him, but her legs didn't move at all, in fact, the lower half of her body was paralyzed.

She tried to claw his back and even bite him, but Alucard was unfazed; he kept a strong grip on her waist.

"Stop that Police girl." He growled, quite annoyed. "It will make the removal of the silver even more harder and painful; so you better stay still."

"NO!" Seras screamed on his ear, and he flinched away. "I rather die than obey you! Put me down!" Not even a second later, she was hitting the ground with so much force that her spine broke in several pieces. Alucard was on top on her hissing on her face.

"Is that so Seras!?Is that what you want?!" He screamed on her face, his eyes were shinning with contained fury.

"Yes!" Seras screamed back. For a moment Alucard backed away, and Seras was surprised to find a hurtful expression on his eyes; but just as it came, it went away.

He sneered, and then, sank his fangs on her neck.

"Noooo!" Seras screamed. She clawed at his back and tried to push him off, but she was quickly getting weaker and weaker.

After a while all she could do was cry in desperation.

So that's how she ended? After all those years? After all those battles? Drained by him... the same who had gave and take so much from her...

She moved her head to the side, facing the destroyed wall.

She was giving up, she knew that... at the end he had won, at the end he had been right... at the end she had been weak, just like he had said...

_'Forgive me Hans...'_

* * *

The moment the door closed, light blue mist surrounded his body. An enormous white wolf appeared from the dense mist.

Hans looked back to the house and growled, his big canines showing in all its glory.

He started to walk towards the dense foliage of the forest, were the mountain began.

He searched for a high place, where he could have a good vision of the house.

Although he was furious with Seras, he couldn't stop worrying about her; It was very suspicious that Alucard appeared out of nowhere and then_ requested_, not demanded, but requested to speak with Seras. He knew he was plotting something...

He found the perfect spot in a large rock, he could see their house and the outskirt of the small city that was a few miles away of the small town they lived in.

He could see Seras in the kitchen, she had took a seat near a window but he couldn't see her face; her back was facing the window.

A moments later he could see how she was yelling something, and then Alucard slammed his fist in the counter, breaking it. He immediately took a defensive stance, ready to run if he tried to hurt Seras.

But then, they calmed. He relaxed a little but still eyed the window with narrowed eyes.

The minutes passed and Seras seemed a lot more calmer, she wasn't speaking, Alucard was telling her something. Hans tried to read his lips, he seemed to be talking about... cheddar? He cached a few more words, innocent, young, potential... '_I shoot you?_'

He frowned. Seras had told him about that night outside the church in cheddar, she also told him about her suspects, that Alucard had killed her on purpose. Was that what were they talking about? So Alucard had intentionally wounded her to dead... he didn't know what to think of that, in one side, that was sick and selfish; he had took her humanity away just to please some sick pleasure... but in the other hand, if Seras hadn't been a vampire fifty years ago, then she wouldn't have worked for Hellsing, and so, she wouldn't had fight in the battle on London neither against him... he wouldn't have been free, he wouldn't had fell in love with her...

"_Seras..."_ He whispered her name.

He was brought back to reality when he saw Alucard standing in front of Seras.

He quickly stood up and watched the scene intently. Alucard raised his head and looked directly into Hans eyes. Hans looked back defiantly, but Alucard just smirked. Hans had a bad feeling about that smirk, but he didn't move from his place on top of the rock.

Alucard started to touch Seras face, his eyes glowing red; And then, suddenly, Seras got up.

Hans breath was heavy, he could feel his heart beating so fast against his chest...their lips were inches apart...

With a feral roar, Hans turned around and ran with all his force further into the mountain.

With every step he took the snow was getting thicker, he could feel the cold in his bones and the frost in his fur. But the heartache was much more cruel then any physical pain, so he kept running.

Tiredness didn't take long to appear. With his remaining strength he pounded his whole body against a tree; he didn't know what to do with the grief and the anger, he didn't know who to blame... so he just kept pounding and growling like a rabid animal.

Blood was dripping down from his fur, staining the pure white of the snow. His eyes lost in the little droplets that fell now and then.

_'Vhy...' _He asked over and over again to himself...

It was his fault... he had knew that Seras loved Alucard... and even then, he fell for her... He gave her everything, he loved and cared for her, he gave her his heart... But she-!... she loved other...

He didn't needed to see how they kissed to knew how they felt about each other.

Anyway, what was he thinking? He couldn't just make her forget about all those years she spend with Alucard, he was powerful and had created her, he knew the special bond that master and fledgling shared. And who was he to break that? A war criminal, a Nazi, a murderer...a dog...

He was mad, so mad... he wanted to yell at her - if he could- and shake some sense into her! Alucard had treat her so harsh, he had rejected her! Why was she running into his arms once again?!...

On the other hand, he wanted her to be happy... with or without him, how could he deny that bright and sweet smile of hers? How could he ever imagine to hold her back just to fulfill his selfishness? It would kill him to see how every day she longed for other life, for other touch...for other man...

With a resigned sight he started to make his way back to the house.

When he arrived, the first thing he noted was how quiet everything was... maybe they had already left? His chest constricted with such thought but nonetheless he though it was for the best.

He changed back to his human form, taking seat on a bench that was in the back yard, he took a deep breath but stopped mid action. A strong smell of blood hit his nose, he sniffed the air again and immediately recognized the essence, it was Seras blood!

He rounded the house, heading to where the smell was stronger.

Hans eyes widened by the scene before him. Seras laid unconscious on a pool of her own blood, standing besides her was Alucard, who was looking expressionless at her.

Without a second thought Hans launched himself against Alucard, but his objective leaped nimbly to the side.

"I must say that I wasn't expecting this from her..." Alucard spoke absently, a trace of disappointment in his voice.

Hans was clueless about what Alucard was talking about, besides, he wasn't even paying attention; the rage was for more greater, it clouded his rational judgment.

"With an animal like you!" Alucard hissed., his face changed from a cold and emotionless expression to one full of madness. The night turned even more obscure, the shadows started to shake violently and the cold mountain air blew even harder.

Alucard's ire was palpable, but Hans stood his ground, observing attentively his actions.

He had always thought that Alucard wanted Seras as a mere whim or just lust...but now he was having seconds thought on that, he really genially looked like it was affecting him... still, Hans reminded himself that, spoiled children are never happy to share their toys.

And ultimately, Hans couldn't care less about Alucard's feelings towards Seras. He could only but speculate what had happened when he was on the mountain, but it was obvious that they fought, they had clearly disagreed on something...

The matter at hand was that Alucard had hurt Seras; He seriously needed to get the hell out of there and never came back.

Yes, at first Hans had doubted whether Seras loved him or not, but right now it wasn't important, if he needed to fight against Alucard or anyone else over her, then he would do it; He would be damned if he gave up after everything they had lived through, he loved Seras and he was going to prove it.

The floor beneath him trembled, the large shadows from the woods started to make its way towards him.

Spikes emerged from the ground, trying to impale him, but Hans was faster and ran towards Alucard; he evaded most of the spikes, but for one that managed to pierce his right lung.

When Alucard saw that the stake in his chest wasn't stopping Hans at all, he quickly drew his gun from his trench coat and began to shooting Hans.

Hans dodged the bullets and in less then a second he was standing before Alucard. Eyes burning with hate and fangs ready to tear apart.

White mist surrounded his body, fur growing all over his body.

Alucard snarled, as if responding to a challenge, and he also started to change his form; the shadows latched onto his body, bones cracking and growing, and three pairs of red eyes appeared on his lycanthrope face.

Two enormous beasts stood, facing each other; one white as the snow that surrounded them and the other as black as the night itself.

The first one to attack was Hans; he attacked directly to Aucard's neck, taking a great portion of flesh between his jaws.

Alucard growled and with his giant paw knocked him to the side, he clawed Hans in the face, successfully ripping a portion of his snout.

Hans jumped and kicked Alucard in the stomach, he landed on a tree trunk, a big branch piercing his stomach. Hans took Alucard by the throat and punched him in the face repeatedly.

Alucard shadows pierced Hans stomach; tiny spikes grew inside him, ravaging his insides. Hans tried to break free but the shadows just pierced even more deep.

After some moments of struggling he freed himself by biting the things off. But Alucard was there in an instant, hundreds of black tendrils surrounded Hans, impaling him, they burned like silver and felt like little bugs slowly eating his flesh.

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?" Alucard chuckled as he appeared in front of Hans, who was snarling viciously at him.

"This time I will kill for good." Alucard voice was low and menacing. He slowly raised his hand, and then, he snapped his fingers.

Everything looked as if time had slowed down; Hans could feel how the tendrils pulled his legs and torso, how his skin gave away and ripped apart. He could feel the muscles tearing, the snow melting away by the heat of his blood. The sound of his internal organs hitting the ground.

Alucard had ripped Hans in half. A silent scream left Hans throat.

For Alucard, Hans face was priceless; of all those years of having know him, he had never saw the mutt to have other expression then his impassive self, and he liked it.

He really wanted to teach him a lesson and torture him some more, but he also wanted to go back to his castle and take Seras with him.

"Some last words?" He asked Hans in a mocking tone. "No? Ok then." Alucard raised his hand, palm ready to pierce through Hans chest.

"NO! STOP!" Alucard stopped dead in his tracks. "I'll go with you!" He slowly turned his head to face Seras. She had crawled all the way to the woods, her body was full of dirt and her clothes were completely soaked, there was a fresh trail of blood behind her.

"You are coming with me anyway." He smirked evilly and turned to finish what she had interrupted.

"I won't try to escape! J-Just don't kill him!" Seras tried to crawl further, but a coughing fit stopped her. "P-please... Alucard..." Seras begged weakly.

For a moment, Alucard decided to ignore Seras; in any case, she couldn't do much to stop him... at least not in her actual state.

But then he saw all the blood that had pooled around Hans... with all the blood loss the werewolf didn't have much time.

So at the end he decided to not kill him... well, not pierce his heart...

Alucard walked to where Seras was lying. She looked up to him with wide eyes, scared of what he could do to her now that she had accepted to go with him.

But Alucard just smirked, leaned over her and whispered in her ear.

"Time to go home Police girl." He took her by the waist and lifted her.

"No! Wait, I need to-"

And then, they were gone.

* * *

I want to clarify that Seras was holding back on purpose, it will be explained in the next chapters. Also, the history is coming to an end! i think there's left like 2 or 3 chapters... so yeah. leave a review telling me how much it sucked or any questions or even new ideas for a fic, i have some but they are half-baked :P


End file.
